The Shinning Knigth - Prefacio al golpe
by tandomen
Summary: ¿Que hubiera pasado si a Jaune lo hubieran expulsado de Beacon al enterarse de que falsifico su inscripción? Una historia negra, con un punto brillante en el fondo. Jaune, haciendo camino en la baja ciudad.
1. El filo del mundo

_**HOLA A TODOS!**_

_**Tanto tiempo. La inspiración toma formas siniestras y lentas de aproximación hacia mi. Pero me las e arreglado para no soltar el teclado.**_

_**Mis otros fics están siendo seguidos, pero es mas complicado de lo que parece cuando la musa no te llega. Sin embargo, no pienso abandonar mis historias, así que queden sintonizados, que continuaré publicando aunque tenga que arrancarme las pestañas frente al ordenador.**_

_**Sin embargo, mientras esperan, este es un fic (TERMINADO!) Que tenía echo hace un tiempito :D. Sin embargo, los iré subiendo uno por uno a medida que me digan si les gustó o no XD**_

_**Aquí trato de aproximarme a una situación un tanto (Pero no demasiado) Mas realista a algo que, en realidad, si hubiera podido suceder. Sin embargo, el estilo en esta obra es mas bien rápido, describiendo acciones muy vagamente, pero con certezas completas. La idea es que de eso salgan Oneshots :D. Los iré haciendo en un futuro, llenando algunos huecos de la historia, que mas que huecos argumentales, son simplemente cosas que no describo para no arruinar el ambiente de la lectura ;)**_

_**Ademas, quería tratar de hacer un Jaune mas creíble, y menos OC (Seamos sinceros, un Jaune potente que llega de la nada es un OC con el nombre "Jaune" en el) Y hacer un crecimiento mas "real" con respecto a su camino a ser "GENIAL"! :p**_

_**Bueno, no les entretengo mas. Quédense sintonizados a mis otros fics que los actualizaré tan pronto como pueda, y no olviden dejar reviews, que eso siempre ayuda a mejorar :D.**_

_**SALTEMOS A LA HISTORIA!**_

Expulsión. Eso era lo que habían echo con el.

¿Como culparlos? Había falsificado su entrada en la academia. Por ello, la despedida de sus amigos estuvo llena de sentimientos en conflicto.

Pyrrha, Ren y Nora fueron quienes demostraros dolor al saber de su partida. Eran sus compañeros de grupo y las personas mas cercanas a el.

Yang, Blake y Weiss mostraros lastima, melancolía y enojo hace el por falsificar su examen de admisión. Eran sus amigas, gente querida cuya opinión le importaba mucho.

Pero era la despedida de cierto persona la que le llenó de confusión y tristeza mas allá de todas las demás.

Ruby, la primera chica que había conocido en la academia, le miraba con su ojos plateados, llenos estos de decepción... pero también de lagrimas incontenibles.

La única capaz de llorar ante la partida de alguien como el.

La vuelta a su hogar fue aun peor.

Su familia era de una larga tradición de cazadores, militares y héroes de guerra. No permitían a quien regresaba pasar así como así.

Fracaso, decepción... error.

Eran las palabras mas bellas que escuchaba en su tortuoso día a día.

Le ignoraban frente al mundo y desconocían su vínculo familiar.

Así fue que un día no lo soportó mas. Tomó sus cosas y declaró que se iría por su cuenta.

Esperaba cualquier cosa. Una réplica, una reprimenda, un insulto...

-Lárgate. Perteneces a un bote de basura.

Palabras escupidas con veneno, que le seguirían hasta el fin de sus días.

Solo le permitieron llevar su armadura ligera, la cual cubría con placas de metal el pecho y los hombros, pero nada mas que eso.

Poco dinero tenía ahorrado, y aun menos le dieron en su casa.

Así fue como lo echaron al mundo.

Esa noche quiso llorar. Quiso desarmarse en el suelo y sentir lástima por su situación...

Pero no tenía donde dormir. Y la ciudad estaba lejos.

¿Donde dormiría? ¿Que haría? Preguntas y dilemas que no sabía como solucionar.

Tendría que pasar una noche en las afueras. Cualquier banco de la plaza le serviría como cama por ese día.

**Capítulo 1: El filo del mundo.**

* * *

_**El club.**_

Reconstruir su local iba a ser difícil.

Ya había sido puesto patas para arriba por otra persona en el pasado, y esa reparaciones habían sido caras, pero no incunables. Sus empleados, aunque golpeados, se habían mantenido vivos. Tanto los mas genéricos, como los mas importantes.

Pero la vida de un empleado, si bien podía ser un sujeto inútil y poco fiable, era la perdida de un profesional a su cargo. Y en el club, todos eran profesionales, así fueran inútiles para la labor.

No tenía a nadie tan idiota a su cargo tampoco, pero lo importante era el echo de que ya sus empleados habían tenido bajas.

Y perder profesionales no era una opción para alguien como él.

Junior, le llamaba, había dirigido bien su negocio, pese a los problemas que se le presentaban. Y, como todo emprendimiento en esos días, para crecer hacía falta jugar sucio, así fuera levemente.

Entonces comenzó a hacer tratos y encargos un tanto "Cuestionables" para conseguir dinero extra.

Robar algo por aquí, intimar a alguien por hallá, ser mensajero o delivery de cargas muy cuestionables desde el punto de vista legal.

Pero, dentro de todo, siempre con las manos limpias. No había sangre, no había químicos, ni drogas, ni ningún tipo de violencia "Real" en sus negocios de tras telón.

Eso fue hasta que subestimó a uno de sus clientes.

Cuando empezó a trabajar con ellos, no le parecieron muy importantes. Eran simplemente sujetos de traje, con ansias de crecer en un negocio propio. Como empresario, Junior no podía si no simpatizar con ellos, así que ¿Por que no ayudarse mutuamente a hacer negocios?

Grave error.

Cuando el cachorro es alimentado, vive para convertirse en un lobo. Y el lobo es un animal peligroso.

Un día, el encargo fue algo que no estaban dispuestos a aceptar. Tráfico de drogas.

Y, como era de esperarse, para ese entonces eran lo suficientemente fuertes para ser lo que se denomina una "Familia".

La reprimenda fue catastrófica. Deberían de usar todo e fondo disponible para reponer daños, y quedarse con las manos vacías durante varios días.

Por suerte, no muchas eventualidades pasaron en esos momentos. Pero la situación no daba muestras de mejoría cuando las familias comenzaron a pedir mas y mas encargos. Y muchos de ellos no estaban dispuestos a llevarlos a cabo.

Eran solo un club. Un negocio que quería crecer...

Junior lo llamaban. Y como jefe del negocio, debía dar la cara por su emprendimiento.

Debía dar la cara por su sueño.

Y así comenzaron las golpizas. Las intimaciones violentas.

Su cuerpo estaba bien adiestrado, y podía soportalas. Mas si eran sobre el, en vez de sobre su negocio.

Las negociaciones eran simples. Ellos pedían, el aceptaba o se negaba, según el pedido, y era golpeado durante un buen rato para que "aprendiera" la lección.

Así, lo dejaban tirado en el suelo, pero ahí acababa su violencia. No llegaba hasta su negocio.

Sin mas, ajustó su corbata, y abotonó su chaleco normal sobre su atuendo bien limpio. Peinó su barba corta y sus cabellos, y se preparó para otra noche de golpes.

Era un precio que estaba dispuesto a pagar. Y sus empleados lo sabían.

Sabían, incluso, que su jefe era capaz de deshacerse de sus atacantes con facilidad. Era muy buen peleador.

Pero el hacerlo sería declarar guerra a las familias, y eso pondría sus vidas en jaque.

-Buena suerte, jefe.

Despedidas y buenas intenciones coronaron su salida del club esa fatídica noche. Junior sonreía, mintiendo a sus empleados un animo que, tras su cara bonachona, no tenía.

* * *

_**La ciudad**_

Las luces inundaban todo el asfalto, como si fuera un una pintura en un museo.

Mas las luces no eran suficientes para alumbrar al muchacho.

Siempre con la capucha encima, hacía dos días que erraba vagando por las calles de la ciudad, abandonado.

Encontrar que comer, caminar y decidir como pasar el resto del día.

¿Irse afuera de la ciudad? ¿A quien quería engañar? Fuera de las ciudades, se encontraba la intemperie. Y en ella, los seres del Grim. Monstruos sin alma, muy hostiles con los viajeros que se cruzaban.

Y el era torpe. Torpe como pocos a la hora de defenderse. Iba a morir de una forma humillante e inútil.

Pero pensándolo bien... no estaba trabajando. No estaba ganando dinero, y no hacía nada por nadie. Iba a morir de hambre, enfermedad, u otra causa tonta en poco tiempo si su situación seguía así. Y no parecía que fuera a cambiar.

Y no era como si alguien fuera a llorar su muerte.

Pyrrha era una talentosa cazadora que adelante con el liderazgo de su equipo.

Ren era un excelente guerrero que lograría grandes cosas.

Nora era una tormenta de talento combativo. Su futuro era brillante como el sol.

El otro grupo, conformado por Yang, la despampanante guerrera cuerpo a cuerpo, Blake, la enigmática combatiente táctica, Weiss, la fría usuaria de magia (Según lo que el interpretaba al verla combatir) y Ruby, su talentosa líder y cabeza del grupo, también tenían el futuro por delante.

Todos para ese día, debían haberlo olvidado. Debían haberse desecho del recuerdo de un fracasado como el...

Entonces, como una imagen súbita, el recuerdo lo golpeó.

Ruby, mirándolo con decepción en los ojos... y con gruesas lágrimas en sus mejillas.

¿Por que lloraba? ¿Por que tenía que llorar? ¿Por que...?

No. No iba a dejar que ella volviera a llorar por su culpa. Ni ella ni nadie.

Quizá no volviera a verla. Pero esa mirada, ese rostro consumido por la tristeza... era uno que podía volver si el muriera.

No podía dejarse estar. Tenía mucho que hacer. Mucho que ser...

O era lo que pensó por unos segundos, antes de que la realidad volviera a tomarlo. ¿Que podría hacer alguien como el?

Era torpe con la espada, mediocre en la estrategia y perezoso con el estudio.

Dudaba que pudiera hacer trabajos caseros correctamente incluso.

Y sin embargo, pese a todo el odio sobre si mismo en ese momento, algo estaba prendido en su pecho.

Una luz, pequeña cual chispa, en el mar de la incertidumbre.

Esa iluminación lo mantenía al filo del mundo. Y aunque no pudiera verla, la sentía...

Un deseo utópico.

Eso fue lo que le llevó a correr hacia donde provenía ese sonido de sufrimiento, seguido por el de golpes impiadosos, en el fondo de un oscuro callejón.

¿Tenía miedo? Si. Se estaba metiendo en un lugar que no conocía. En una situación que le era ajena...

Pero alguien estaba sufriendo ¿Y podía dejar de sufrir si el intervenía?

Quizá si, quizá no. Pero no iba a arriesgarse. Nadie volvería a llorar si podía evitarlo.

Eso que sentía en el pecho. Si... eso era.

No importaba lo mucho que cayera en el abismo, su deseo de ser un héroe lo sacaría adelante.

* * *

_**El callejón**_

Una guerra con una familia mafiosa era lo ultimo que necesitaba en su negocio, y el lo sabía muy bien.

Su estrategia era simple. Juntarse con sus contactos en las familias, escuchar su propuesta de trabajo, negarse si era demasiado oscura, y aguantar otra golpisa.

La esperanza era que, con el tiempo, ellos dejaran de pedir esas cosas a su club, considerándolo un recurso de menor importancia.

Recibir los golpes, y volver al club.

Ese era su plan, antes de notar que los ataques sobre su cuerpo iban muy lejos esa noche en particular. Los golpes no tenían intención de provocar dolor. Tenían la intención de provocar daños duraderos... totales.

Romper huesos y músculos. Por suerte Junior era lo suficientemente resistente para no sufrir de ninguna de estas cosas...

Pero estaba seguro de no poder soportar los disparos que vendrían de esa pistola que el tercero de los visitantes llevaba en la vaina.

Cuando un derechazo lo elevó, haciendo caer espalda contra el suelo, mientras sus ojos miraban por ultima vez el cielo, el dueño del club reflexionó rápidamente y con amargura.

Pensó en las personas.

Las buenas, las malas y las profesionales. Y concluyó una cosa.

Las primera ya no existían.

Esos cuentos que su hermano le contaba de pequeño antes de irse a dormir no eran si no fantasías. Quien quería progresar, mejorar, estaba obligado a caer en la desgraciada vida del criminal. A perder toda moral, o perderlo todo.

Ya no había nadie que lo hiciera por el altruismo. Nadie que lo hiciera por el gusto de hacerlo bien.

El corazón de las personas era negro, como el cañón del arma que apuntaba a su frente.

-¿Tus ultimas palabras, Junior?- Ordenó el miembro armado, vistiendo de negro y con lentes de sol ocultando su mirada.

El dueño se lamento por muchas cosas en su ultimo segundo. Una de ellas era el siempre equivocarse al final de las cosas.

Y en efecto, se equivocaba.

No era su ultimo segundo.

Un grito, un golpe y una maldición le hicieron recobrar los sentidos.

El sujeto con el arma había caído contra un cesto de basura, mientras en frente del caído, un muchacho, sudado y mal oliente, jadeaba con miedo y los puños cerrados.

Sus ojos celestes abiertos como platos no traicionaban su miedo, mientras desesperado, entre un grito agudo que vanamente trató de subir su animo, el muchacho cargó contra el segundo de los atacantes, tacleandolo contra la pared.

Sin perder tiempo, y maldiciendo por lo alto, el atacado pateó el pecho del chico rubio, enviándolo contra el suelo.

Pero el rubio sabía mejor que nadie que quedarse en el suelo rodeado por cuatro mafiosos significaba la muerte. Y así fuera malo defendiéndose, aún había pelea en el.

A duras penas esquivando el fuerte puño de otro mafioso, el muchacho agarró otro cesto de basura, y gritando, enloquecido por la adrenalina y el miedo, azotó con este la cabeza de su enemigo, dejándolo inconsciente.

El muchacho sabía que había tenido suerte, pero que no le duraría mucho.

Y estaba tratando de salvar a alguien.

-!Tu¡ !Huye¡ !Te ganaré tiempo¡

Junior no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

Un perfecto extraño al que no debía nada, al que hubiera descartado como un vagabundo joven e idiota, estaba interponiéndose entre el y sus atacantes.

Y la mirada que el rubio sostenía mostraba la verdad. Que, probablemente, el muchacho iba a tomar su lugar entre los decesos de esa noche.

-Suficiente altruismo por un día- Susurró el dueño del club, mientras se ponía de pie y ajustaba sus guantes.

Al demonio con la discreción. Si ese muchacho iba a jugar sus cartas para defender a un extraño !El no se quedaría fuera de la apuesta¡

-!Estoy contigo¡- Exclamó mientras se le adelantaba, demostrando gran disciplina de combate contra los dos enemigos restantes.

El rubio trató de ayudar, claro. Pero era claramente inferior que su protegido, y por tratar de hacer su parte, se llevó una buena porción de golpes.

Cuando los dos mafiosos restantes cayeron inconscientes al suelo, el dueño del club de dio vuelta a su "intento" de salvador, levantando su pulgar con una dolorida sonrisa- !Gracias perfecto extraño¡

Pero claro, el estar ajeno a como Junior humillaba a sus atacantes, le permitió ver un detalle fatídico.

Detrás de recién incorporado emprendedor, mas mafiosos hacían aparición. Tres para ser exactos.

Y el cuarto, era el que llevaba la pistola en sus manos, que incorporándose, apuntó su cañón a Junior.

-!CUIDADO¡

Fue todo lo que alcanzó a decir, antes de interponerse por segunda vez.

Junior lo miró todo como si fuera cámara lenta. El muchacho cayendo suavemente, con un hilo fino de sangre ascendiendo desde su pecho, con un disparo potente habiendo traspasado su placa de metal y entrado en su carne.

Sus ojos celeste, abiertos en un espasmo de miedo y dolor, con una lágrimas naciendo de sus ojos.

No era un caballero en brillante armadura, ni un héroe mítico que había venido al rescate...

Pero era un héroe mal oliente y torpe que había venido al rescate. Quizá el único real que había visto en su vida.

Y se hallaba cayendo hacia su muerte.

!Al diablo con la guerra¡ !Al diablo con el maldito mundo¡

Si ese muchacho iba a caer !Esos bastardos caerían con el¡ !Así fuera lo ultimo que hiciera¡

Su rostro mostró una furia inigualable mientras comenzaba a cargar en contra de los enemigos...

* * *

"_**El filo del mundo"**_

Las estrellas eran infinitas, y las olas de frío eran tan erráticas como las mareas del mar.

Su espalda flotaba suavemente en el aire, cayendo hacia atrás, hacia la oscuridad infinita.

Hacia el fin de todo.

Ese era el lugar. El filo del mundo. El ultimo paso antes del olvido.

Sus ojos celestes reflejaron las estrellas una última vez... y sus oídos, así fuera como un espasmo instintivo, recordaron...

Un llanto, unos ojos plateados, y una conclusión.

¿Por que Ruby lloraba en su partida? ¿Por que la habían engañado? ¿Por que la dejaba sola?

No. Era mucho mas simple...

Por que no lo vería mas. Por que ya no podría saludarlo, ayudarlo, reírse de el, animarlo, ni sentirse completa como antes...

Le hacía falta.

La gente sabe decir que el aura es la forma que tiene el alma de expresarse en el mundo físico. Otros dicen que es poder. Otros dicen que es capacidad...

Pero entonces, la respuesta fue clara para el rubio.

Era deseo. Deseo de alcanzar su meta.

¿Y cual era?

_Su pie pisó con fuerza el suelo negro, que dejó de ser infinito. Era ahora el asfalto._

Era muy simple.

_El aura comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo, brillando este de forma blanquecina para luego tornarse celestina._

El sería un héroe. No tenía tiempo de estar muerto.

_El poder, entonces, encontró un huevo en su pecho. Un hueco pequeño, pero suficientemente letal._

_Sin embargo, su corazón no dejó de latir. Por el contrario. Latió con mas fuerza aun._

* * *

_**El callejón**_

Desarmar al hombre con el arma fue el primer paso, muy fácil de hacer con buena velocidad.

El resto era golpear a sus atacantes hasta que vieran las estrellas... fue entonces que Junior, pese a no detenerse, quedó estupefacto al ver al muchacho rubio, con sus ojos unidos en una brillante luz celeste total y completa, corriendo en un frenético grito a su lado.

Y del hueco en su corazón, salió disparada una chispa celeste, como si un cable hubiera echo cortocircuito.

El combate se desarrolló como era de esperarse. El muchacho era torpe y poco ingenioso a la hora de combatir, por lo que no fue de mucha ayuda, pero tampoco estorbó.

El dueño del club, en cambio, tomó a todos los atacantes y los dejó dolorosamente inconscientes.

Una vez hubieron terminado, Junior se dio vuelta hacia el muchacho, sin creer lo que había presenciado.

Lo que encontró fue un chico cayendo inconsciente al suelo.

* * *

_**Una habitación**_

Despertó de una forma que no esperaba despertar.

En una cama. Cómoda... limpia.

Hacía solo dos días que vagaba, pero le parecían una eternidad desde la ultima vez que había estado en una de esas.

Miró con temor hacia los costados.

No había nadie ni nada que le mostrara que hubiera sido secuestrado. Solo una prenda de ropa en frente de él, en una silla, con una nota encima.

La ropa parecía formal.

Con algo de temor, tomó la nota y la leyó.

_**El baño está en frente. Limpiate, vístete y encuentrame en la barra.**_

Sin encontrar otra opción, el muchacho simplemente procedió a la puerta en frente. Si, era un baño.

* * *

_**El club**_

Atendía la barra con los ánimos por la nubes. Al parecer, había recibido buenas noticias, por que su actitud era radiante y bonachona con los clientes, mientras limpiaba los vasos con un trapo blanco.

Fue entonces que lo notó, tímido y algo incomodo, caminando por la sala

-!Miren quien llegó¡ !¿Si no es el "Perfecto Extraño"?¡- Bromeó, avanzando hacia el con los brazos abiertos- !Y yo que pensé que no despertarías hasta la noche¡

El muchacho se fregó el brazo izquierdo, confundido e incomodo. Estaba mostrando ahora un traje violeta y una corbata negra.

No eran colores que fueran muy bien con su apariencia.

-Chicos, vengan. Este es el cabeza dura del que les hablé- Invitó Junior, llamando al resto de sus empleados- Entonces, muchacho. Dinos como te llamas.

El chico rubio no sabía que decir ni que hacer. Así que, tragando saliva, se limitó a obedecer, mientras una amistosa mano se posaba sobre su hombro.

-Jaune. Mi nombre es Jaune Arc.

* * *

**Fin del capítulo.**

_**Así cerramos hoy. Espero que les haya gustado :D. Hasta la próxima!**_


	2. El que escucha sin ser visto

_**Hola gente!**_

_**Como les dije, este fic esta terminado, y probablemente estén todos los capítulos subidos para cuando todos quienes me siguen consigan postear reviews :p**_

_**Sin embargo, voy a ser paciente y subirlos uno por día.**_

_**Mientras tanto, quería agradecer a Atlas20 por su review, e invitar a quienes leen The Shinnig Knigth a decirme su opinion hacerca de la situaciones mostradas. Si son realistas, tomadas de los pelos, entretenidas, aburridas. Todo aviso me sirve.**_

_**Sin mas, no les robo mas tiempo.**_

_**SALTEMOS A LA HISTORIA!**_

Para ese entonces, el equipo RWBY (Ruby, Weiss, Blake y Yang) Ya estaban en los bosques de "Forever fall"

Y la muchacha seguía perdida en sus pensamientos. Su hermana, vestida con despampanantes y provocativas prendas, avanzó hacia ella, quitando algunas hojas rojas que caía sobre su abundante cabellera- ¿Que pasa hermanita? Estas extraña últimamente.

La muchacha tardó un tiempo en responderle. Tapada por una capa y una caperuza roja, se echó hacia atrás la roja cobertura, mostrando un vestido y escote negro, con una cruz blanca colgando de su pecho.

-Nada. Simplemente estaba... pensando. Pensando en la prueba de combate que tendremos mañana...

Dándole una sonrisa de superioridad, su hermana miró hacia ambos lados, antes de acercarsele y susurrarle -Aun lo extrañas ¿No?

La chica no le respondió. Solo ahogó una replica, y luego bajó su cabeza en silencio.

-Trata de concentrarte en esto ahora, hermanita. A la noche, me contarás todo lo que quieras. Será nuestro secreto ¿Deacuerdo?

La muchacha levantó sus plateados ojos del suelo, y forzando una sonrisa, asintió. Necesitaba hablar con alguien.

**Capítulo 2: El que escucha sin ser visto/ The Shining knigth**

_**El club**_

- Así se hace una margarita- Indicó Junior, sosteniendo las botellas en ambas manos y teniendo un par de copas en frente.

-Deacuerdo... entonces hago esto y...- El muchacho puso mucha bebida en el vidrio, provocando peso y haciendo que se volcara para un costado.

-!No¡ !¿Acaso no puedes hacer nada bien?¡ !Hemos gastado once botellas distintas en que hagas un solo trago bien¡

Mientras el dueño del club regañaba a su nuevo empleado, ambos eran observados desde lejos por sus dos empleadas mas capaces. Dos muchachas, a simple vista gemelas, vestidas con atuendos ajustados, platinado y rojo respectivamente.

- Parece de muy buen humor hoy- Indicó, cruzándose de brazos.

- Oí que después de la paliza que les dio anoche, los de las familias se lo pensarán dos veces antes de volver a meterse en nuestro negocio- Adhirió la otra chica, apoyando una mano en su cadera. En sus nudillos, se veía un guantelete que desembocaba en tres garras rojas y afiladas.

- Pero solo es cuestión de tiempo- Señaló la muchacha de plateado, mostrando tacos del mismo color, pero con un filo capaz de cortar a alguien al medio- Las familias retomarán lo que empezaron.

-¿Entonces? ¿Que propones Melanie?- Inquirió su hermana, levantando una ceja con una sonrisa de conocedora.

Y es que, de echo, conocía la respuesta.

Su hermana Miltia podía ser mas directa que ella, era verdad, pero compartía su sentimiento con respecto al mundo.

Ellas querían triunfar. Ser actrices, o por que no, ser alguien importante.

Pero el mundo nunca fue bondadoso con esa clase de soñadores. Solo permitía a quienes aspiraban a poco el llegar a cumplir lo que querían.

Sin embargo, ellas no tenían miedo de pelear su camino hacia la cima. Ellas iban a hundirse en las tinieblas todo lo que hiciera falta si con ello lograban cumplir sus metas.

Pero, en el camino, aprendieron algo. Solo el código y el trabajo las sacarían adelante sin transformarlas en monstruos sin alma.

Por ello habían decidido trabajar para Junior. Después de todo, tenía un trato justo con sus empleados y valoraba el profesionalismo por sobre todas las cosas. De echo, la forma de pensar de su jefe y la de ellas era muy similar.

Y estas ultimas semanas, había demostrado ser todo un líder en el asunto de las familias.

Miraron con algo de sorna hacia el dueño del negocio, elevando los brazos al aire en un ademan de alivio cuando, al fin, el nuevo logró preparar una margarita sin derramar líquido... o romper el vaso... o romper la botella.

-Enserio... ¿Dos horas y media para aprender a hacer una margarita?- Preguntó Melanie, algo anonadada, mientras tomaba asiento en una de las mesas.

-Espero que retenga información, si no va a ser la ruina de este negocio- Agregó Miltia, imitando a su hermana, con un trago en la mano.

Unos minutos después, Jaune se hallaba en la habitación donde había despertado el día anterior, bañándose antes de su turno.

Por que ahora trabajaba en el club.

No era lo que tenía pensado, pero era mejor que nada. Era un buen golpe de suerte, de echo.

La noche anterior recordaba haberse presentado frente de Junior con ese traje, y luego de algunas eufóricas celebraciones con los muchachos del club, Junior le había invitado a contarles su historia...

El muchacho hubiera mentido. Hubiera echo narrado echos mas interesantes, o por lo menos, lejanos a la decepcionante realidad, pero, simplemente, tenía poca resistencia al alcohol. Y eso era lo único que había tomado esa noche.

Así que lo contó todo. Absolutamente todo.

Desde la falsificación de su entrada en la academia de cazadores, hasta sus días en la misma, terminado con sus descubrimiento, y su llegada al callejón.

Sin embargo, no recordaba muy bien el encuentro en el callejón, por lo que fue Junior quien terminó la historia.

Fue cuando la resaca pasó de largo por su cabeza que recordó cuanto había dicho y echo. Y se golpeó la cabeza con la palma de la mano.

Sin embargo, al parecer su situación logro conmover a los integrantes del club...

A Junior al menos. Ya que le ofreció trabajo y techo. Y el lugar, de echo, no parecía nada malo.

Buena música, una pista de baile, mesas y tragos. Esto se veía muy prometedor desde el punto de vista de un muchacho adolescente como el.

Al preguntar por su antigua ropa, su nuevo jefe le había indicado que estaba siendo lavada, y que si quería que reemplazaran las placas del pecho, que ahora llevaban un agujero de bala.

Ni el sabía por que, pero se negó.

Ahora se bañaba para estar presentable en el turno que le correspondía atender la barra. Mientras el agua caliente limpiaba su cuerpo, sus ojos cerrados no pudieron evitar recorrer los recuerdos de su pasado cercano.

Ruby, la academia, la expulsión...

El filo del mundo.

Quizá era un tipo con mucha suerte. Ese disparo debería haber acabado con cualquiera. Pero esa cicatriz...

Cerró la canilla, no queriendo abusar del agua caliente, y se vio en el espejo, borroso por el vapor.

Con la mano húmeda, corrió el vapor y se miró reflejado en el vidrio.

Sus cabellos rubios, mojados y pegados al rostro. Su cuerpo, de ángulos normales, no mostraba ninguna anomalía...

A no ser por su pecho.

Del lado izquierdo, a la altura del corazón, había una cicatriz del tamaño de un puño. Pero no la cicatriz de una lastimadura.

Era la de una quemadura. Como si un volcán hubiera echo erupción en su pecho y hubiera quemado todo, dejando a la piel crecer en una tonalidad mas oscura, rodeada de restos de piel chamuscada, formando un circulo irregular, con unas enramaciones aun mas aleatorias, y muy cortas, a los costados. Como si siguiera las venas del corazón.

¿Que había ocurrido? ¿Por que había reaccionado así? Y aun mas enigmático, aunque tampoco se quejaría por los resultados... ¿Por que seguía vivo cuando una bala había atravesado su corazón?

Muchas preguntas, y poco tiempo. Debía vestirse para atender la barra.

Unos quince minutos mas tarde, Junior y Jaune atendían el bar del club, limpiando vasos y sirviendo bebidas.

Dado que eran sus primeros días, el jefe se encargaba de los cócteles y cualquier pedido fuera de lo común, mientras el rubio, ahora bien peinado y preparado, tomaba los pedidos mas básicos.

Los clientes venían, comían algo, y luego se iban. No mucha gente en la pista de baile en esos días. Y claro, la mayor clientela venía en días de temporada o en los fines de semana. Y ese día era apenas Martes.

Un suave y ordinario Martes. Solo bebidas y comida. No mucho que hacer.

Por ello es que Jaune atendió a la mayoría de los clientes ese turno. Como era de esperarse, claro.

Estaba siendo probado. Y si no quería trabajar de limpia inodoros, debía de dar una buena impresión.

Se dio cuenta que era mas fácil de lo que pensaba. Solo debía no pensar demasiado. Concentrarse en atender la barra.

-Trata de sonreír mas- Era la directriz que le daba su jefe, mientras el atendía a la clientela.

Fue solo cuando la mano de Junior se posó amistosamente en su hombro que el muchacho paró.

-Ya está, se acabó tu turno amiguito- Dijo el dueño, sonriendo, mientras se ajustaba la corbata- Ve, descansa, y luego sal para que podamos hablar un rato. Hay aun mucho que tienes que saber.

Sonriendo extrañado, el muchacho asintió con la cabeza, mientras se dirigía a su habitación.

Tomó un pasillo discreto detrás de una puerta que decía "Employers Only" en donde habían varias habitaciones. Cuatro para ser exactos, pero de ellas, solo una la ocupaba el muchacho.

Mirando a estos espacios vacíos, el chico no pudo si no sentir curiosidad, y viendo que eran simplemente otras habitaciones, miles de ideas vinieron a su mente.

El ejercitar su cerebro también le hizo navegar, sin querer, en algunos recuerdos. Y cuando una idea vino a su mente, casi se rompe la cabeza contra la pared.

Necesitaba bañarse, y rápido. El banco cerraría en pocas horas...

_**El banco**_

El muchacho rubio estaba jadeando, pero agradecido de que el cajero aun estuviera abierto y atendido, avanzó hasta la recepcionista, atendiéndolo desde detrás de un vidrio reforzado, aunque transparente. Como si le tuviera miedo.

Jaune rió para sus adentros. ¿Que clase de miedo podían tenerle a él?

-Hola señor ¿En que puedo ayudarle?- Preguntó la recepcionista, una mujer de cabello marrón atado en una cola de caballo, con una blusa blanca.

-Hola. Mire, mi nombre es Jaune Arc, y quería saber cual era el estado financiero de mi cuenta. Tengo el número de acceso si lo quiere.

-Adelante por favor, escribalo en la pantalla- Indicó la mujer, mientras luego de tipear unas cosas en su teclado, apareciera un holograma táctil en el vidrio reforzado.

El muchacho puso su contraseña. Quizá lo único que había rescatado de una conversación entre un abogado y su padre, acerca de como des heredarlo...

No eran bonitos recuerdos, pero quizá podía sacar algo bueno de todo esto.

Cuando el sistema aceptó el código, se sintió muy aliviado al principio, y nervioso después. ¿Que tal si su familia ya había anulado su cuenta? Si no lo habían echo, tendría demasiada suerte, y la suerte no era algo que el tuvie...

-Su cuenta se encuentra en un estado activo señor. De echo, tiene un gran deposito en ella- Sonrió la mujer, ajustándose los anteojos.

Jaune se sintió tan bien, que cayó de espaldas al suelo. Luego de unos segundos de catarsis, se levantó y se volvió a la impresionada cajera. Tratando de no sonar muy ansioso, aclaró su garganta

-¿Podría... hacer un retiro de deducibles? Necesito el dinero.

La mujer lo miró con impresión, pero luego alivianó su mirada. Después de todo, era "Su" dinero.

-Deacuerdo señor. Comenzaré la extracción ahora mismo.

Sin mas, la mujer tipeó otro código en su computadora, y la maquina que tenía detrás del mostrador se encendió.

Jaune no podía creer su suerte.

Cuando su abuelo, el dueño de la espada y el escudo que hubiera usado si aun estuviera en la academia, había dejado una importante herencia para cada miembro de su familia, ordenando que fueran repartidas en partes iguales.

Claro que Jaune era aun un menor de edad, y legalmente no podía hacer posesión de ese terreno, pero ¿Que tal si eso hubiera sido una piadosa mentira por parte de sus padres? Cuando aun eran piadosos, claro.

Después de todo, el se había enterado de eso por escuchar conversaciones a escondidas. No se lo habían dicho directamente.

De echo, el muchacho no tenía idea lo que estaba haciendo. Sabía como pedir por que una vez, de pequeño, había acompañado a su madre hasta el banco.

Incluso sabía lo que estaba pidiendo a duras penas.

El terreno que Jaune tenía podía cambiarlo por dinero. Y este dinero era, de echo, un porcentaje del valor total de la zona a su nombre...

!Perdería dinero¡

-!Aguarda¡ !Cancela la extracción¡- Ordenó el muchacho, desesperado.

La mujer, resoplando, con una plástica sonrisa en su rostro, obedeció, cancelando la maquina.

-Mil disculpas. Cambiaré la clave... cambiaré la clave solamente.

La recepcionista volvió a abrir la pantalla holográfica, y luego de que el muchacho tipeara su nueva clave, volvió a cerrarla.

-Eso es todo- Sonrió el rubio con algo de incomodidad.

-Si ese es el caso, gracias por usar nuestros servicios señor Arc. !Gracias y vuelva pronto¡

Con una incomoda sonrisa, el muchacho abandonó el banco.

_**El club**_

Junior tomó su cabeza entre las manos. Esto no podía estarle pasando.

Apenas si lograba quitarse de encima a las familias por un rato, y para que luego la policía le embargara el negocio...

Le habían dado un día de gracia para juntar el dinero para pagar la fianza, pero claro... ¿Como hacerlo si acababa de cubrir los costos de reparación de su local?

Eso fue lo que el jefe iba a hablar con sus empleados en breve.

Jaune, algo confundido por su actitud, le había preguntado que ocurría. Junior se había reído y le había dicho que solo le respondería si el muchacho le decía a donde había ido en su tiempo libre.

Ambos se quedaron con la respuesta para ellos, mientras Junior le ofrecía un trago al chico, diciéndole que lo necesitaría mañana.

El rubio, no queriendo parecer mal agradecido, aceptó claro. Pero hizo la mímica de tomarlo...

Esta bien, algo tomó. Pero no lo suficiente para emborracharse. Solo para no pensar en las consecuencias.

Una vez le pareció que el muchacho estaba lo suficientemente mareado, el dueño del negocio lo mandó a su habitación mientras el atendía una "Reunión" con el resto del personal.

Satisfecho con su manejo de las cosas en estos momentos terribles, el empresario se ajustó la corbata y avanzó hacia la pista de baile, cerrando las puertas de su negocio y llamando a todos sus empleados. Menos a Jaune claro.

No tenía el valor ni el coraje de decirle que su recién encontrado techo le sería arrebatado por problemas mas hallá de su alcance. No después de que le hubiera salvado la vida.

Lo que el subestimaba, era que el muchacho hubiera descubierto su talento para escuchar conversaciones a escondidas.

El muchacho lo pensó bien. Muy bien... iba a perder mucho si hacía lo que tenía pensado hacer.

Solo para proteger una situación mas bien extraña en la que el se había inmerso... ¿Valía la pena?

¿Era viable volver a ser un héroe?

Unos ojos llorosos y plateados le miraron en sus recuerdos. Fue toda la respuesta que necesitó.

_**La puerta del club, al otro día**_

Todos esperaban con la decepción en la mirada.

Había personas malas y profesionales entre ellos, decepcionados, enojados, e incluso algunos estaban llorando cómicamente. Pero todos comprendían que estaba sucediendo y por que.

La policía había descubierto, de alguna forma u otra, sus negocios sucios. Y si bien no eran demasiado terribles, eran lo suficientemente ilegales para clausurar el local.

Nadie de los presentes era ajeno a esto. Quizá Jaune, pero el no estaba entre ellos. El era un chico nuevo, llevado por las circunstancias y la suerte a pertenecer a su grupo.

Todos miraban desde afuera del negocio, esperando la fatídica salida de su jefe, quien estaba firmando los últimos papeles para que el negocio fuera cerrado para siempre.

- Es un buen jefe...-Murmuró Melanie, aun vestida de plateado. Si iban a cerrar su negocio, ella iba a ser profesional hasta el final.

- Si no entregara el negocio a las autoridades, las investigaciones sobre nosotros caerían como un perro sobre un filete- Señaló Miltia, cruzándose de brazos- Es lo mejor.

Ambas miraron el negocio, preparándose para un doloroso camino hacia algún hotel. Necesitarían un buen trabajo luego de esto.

Sería mas difícil ahora. Pero no se iban a rendir.

Eso pensaba cada uno de los empleados, todos vestidos con el uniforme de servicio. Todos queriendo, sea cual sea su moral, ser profesionales en su ultimo día en el club. Así fuera mirándolo desde afuera, mientras esperaban la salida de su jefe...

Sería raro ya no llamarlo jefe. Sería raro ya no tenerlo dando órdenes todo el tiempo.

Sería raro, si... tan raro ya no estar en el club.

Eso es lo que pensaba Junior al acariciar sus mesas, ahora tapadas por manteles de plástico.

Casi se le rompe el corazón al ver su mostrador de bebidas vacío.

Un dolo punzante le invadió al ver la pista de baile apagada, pensando en que quizá no volvería a encenderse.

El DJ estaba tomando su equipo. Sería aun mas incomodo el no tenerlo ahí, en el balcón a cinco metros de la pista, tocando sus mezclas y escuchando sus ritmos.

Incluso, aunque el no lo admitiera, iba a extrañar a sus muchachos.

Al parecer, Jaune se había enterado de esto y había decidido acortar tiempos, marchándose. Era lo mejor para el...

No quería darle las noticias a la cara. No hubiera soportado decepcionar a quien le había salvado la vida.

En la puerta, lo esperaba el inspector, con su uniforme de policía, paciente. Estas cosas llevaban su tiempo.

Pero era inútil retrasar mas las cosas. La suerte estaba echada.

En silencio, el policía salió del negocio, seguido por Junior, quien respiraba largamente para hacer la parte mas difícil del día.

Tomó las dos grandes puertas del club, y las cerró. Luego unió las cadenas con un candado, y todos esperaron...

El click de las llaves fue mas una sentencia que un ruido.

- Entonces está decidido- Dijo la fría voz del policía, mientras sacaba su estampa con la palabra "Clausurado" en grande.

-!Alto¡- Sonó una discordia en la tristeza colectiva- !Alto¡ !No tienen derecho a hacer nada aún¡

Todos miraron extrañados a un muchacho rubio, vestido con su armadura ligera, correr hacia ellos con un papel en las manos.

Jadeando, cansado por la repentina corrida, el muchacho avanzó entre la gente uniformada hasta llegar al policía.

-Señor... mucho gusto... mi nombre es... mi nombre es...-Jadeo, aun cansado, mientras alcanzaba el papel al hombre.

El policía leyó la hoja.

-Bien, Hei Xiong. Dame las llaves- Indicó el policía, a lo que un confundido Junior obedeció. Sorpresiva mente, el inspector llevó las llaves hacia las cansadas manos del muchacho- Muy bien, señor Arc. Permitame felicitarlo por la adquisición. ¿Quiere que le de un recorrido?

-No... No se preocupe...- Agregó el muchacho rubio, reincorporándose y ganando aire- El sabe bien como es el negocio por dentro.

Sonriendo, el policía asintió, y devolviendo el papel, se alejó calladamente.

Todos miraban impactados al muchacho, mientras el, sin decir nada, iba hasta la puerta, y ponía las llaves en el candado.

Se limitó a abrir la puerta, y luego, pese a estar todas las luces dentro del local apagadas, se dirigió a su habitación, estrellándose cómicamente contra las mesas.

Luego, sin decir nada, se tiró sobre su cama, esperando que lo despertaran para atender su turno.

Junior, sin entender que había pasado, se limitó a seguir al rubio, y cuando se aseguró que el estuviera dormido, extrajo el papel de sus manos.

Volvió frente a sus ex empleados, y leyó la hoja en frente de todas, mientras tomaba las llaves que seguían aun en el candado.

Se impresionó al ver... que era una declaración propietaria por adelantado.

Desde que Junior había sido destituido de su propiedad, la misma había pasado al estado. Y en vista de esto, cualquiera con el suficiente dinero podía comprar el local, presentando el efectivo por adelantado al resto del papeleo.

Y el muchacho había extraído deducibles de un terreno. Un terreno muy caro...

Había re comprado el negocio. !Había re comprado el negocio¡

-!¿Que tanto me miran, bola de haraganes?¡ !A trabajar¡- Exclamó Junior, con una sonrisa que ni el mismo podía creer que tuviera.

Nuevamente, el caballero de los cuentos había echo de las suyas. Y esta vez, todos lo habían visto.

-!O Dios¡ !O Dios¡- Protestaba Jaune, mientras se vestía con el uniforme de servicio- !Estoy media hora tarde¡ !Junior va a matarme¡

Al diablo la ducha. No podía tardarse mas.

Esperaba que lo despertaran para su turno. Pero nadie lo había echo, y ahora que lo pensaba, no tenían por que hacerlo. El era un empleado como cualquier otro... había echo mal en pensar de otra forma.

Sin embargo, así fuera por costumbre, se puso su armadura ligera debajo del saco. No podía imaginarse sin ella.

Al salir y caminar por el pasillo, se impresionó al ver como lo llamaban todos mientras se dirigía a la barra.

-Hola jefe

-Espectacular show esta mañana jefe.

-¿Durmió bien jefe?

-!Hey jefe¡

El solo respondía con una humilde e incomoda sonrisa. No entendía nada.

En la barra, nadie lo esperaba. Claro, aun estaba siendo probado.

Sin embargo, mientras atendía, el muchacho se dio cuenta de la cantidad de gente que había en el local. Claro, alguna festividad que hubiera pasado por alto.

Gracias a Dios no identificó a nadie de Beacon entre los clientes. Eso hubiera sido doloroso de ver.

De todas formas, era bueno que hubiera tanta gente en el club. Eso solo subiría las ventas.

Aunque claro, era mucho, mucho mas exigente la clientela. Demasiados pedidos y demasiadas personas.

La pista de baile era una locura. Todos moviéndose al ritmo del DJ, quien con su enorme casco de ratón rojo, llevaba a los bailarines con sus mezclas tecno/trance.

Eso fue hasta que escuchó a la música parar. Entonces, vio como Junior pedía la atención a todos, tomando un micrófono en medio de la fiesta.

Las luces, entre rojas y plateadas, habían parado dejando una amarilla zona en la pista de baile.

- !Amigos¡ !Clientes¡ !Gente que quiere pasarla bien¡ !Tengo un importante anuncio que hacerles¡

Indicó Junior, levantando una mano en alto- !Teníamos todos una forma de ver el mundo antes¡ !Si querías ser alguien, tenías que hacer cosas de las cuales no estaba orgulloso¡ !¿Quien hace algo por el otro sin esperar nada a cambio?¡ !Nadie¡ !¿Quien es capaz de hacerlo todo por el prójimo?¡

!Nadie¡ !Eso solo pertenece a los caballeros en brillante armadura de los cuentos de niños ¿No?¡- Notando la incomodidad que su monólogo estaba provocando, apresuró el mensaje- !Pero eso fue si no hasta hoy¡ !Frente a todos se nos apareció no menos que un caballero en brillante armadura¡ !Y mantuvo en pie el lugar en donde hoy festejamos¡- Jaune notó de repente que todos los empleados lo miraban a el con una sonrisa cómplice.

La incomodidad comenzó a invadirlo.

- !Este caballero se mostró, quizá mal oliente, quizá torpe, quizá abandonado a su suerte¡ !Pero el brilló por todos nosotros, y ahora, le invitamos a subir al escenario¡ !Ven aquí, Jaune Arc¡

De repente, miles de gritos de alegría resonaron en el lugar. Mas bien, los empleados empezaron a gritar su nombre una y otra vez, mientras aplaudían eufóricos.

No le gustaba tanta atención. Le hacía sentir fuera de lugar... pero una vez que había sido llamado a la pista, hubiera sido descortés no asistir.

Ademas de embarazoso...

Entre palmadas en la espalda y porras, el muchacho caminó hacia Junior, quien lo esperaba con los brazos abiertos.

Luego de un fuerte abrazo, y de sentir un par de costillas quebradas en el ínterin, el muchacho bajó al suelo y miró a su alrededor.

Junior sonrió ante la vista. El muchacho, simplemente anonadado y humilde frente a la gente que celebraba en su honor, haciéndolo sentir tan incómodo.

- !Entonces, este es el anuncio¡- Dijo el emprendedor, ajustándose la corbata con una mano y sosteniendo el micrófono con la otra- !De ahora en mas, cambiamos el nombre de nuestro club¡

Ante los ojos perplejos de Jaune, unas cortinas encima del DJ cayeron hacia los costados, mostrando un enorme cartel con una silueta muy similar a la suya, solo que pintada de negro, pero con las placas de su armadura dibujadas en blanco, y su pelo pintado de amarillo- !Les presento la inauguración de un nuevo negocio¡ !Esto ahora es "The Shining knigth"¡ !A bailar que la noche es joven¡ - Sin mas, varios meseros aparecieron en la pista, sosteniendo bandejas de bebidas de color amarillo, entregándolas gratis a quienes bailaban.

Lejos, sonriendo, las gemelas de plateado y rojo miraban mientras aplaudían a su vez, aunque no con mucho entusiasmo.

- Lo que es la suerte del jefe ¿Verdad?- Dijo Melanie, mirando hacia el inseguro muchacho, obligado a bailar por los demás empleados y el mismo Junior.

- No se si sería indicado seguirlo llamando jefe- Indicó Miltia, resoplando mientras observaba al muchacho dando lástima en la pista de baile.

-Pues si ese muchacho quiere tomar su lugar, va a tener que hacerlo mejor que eso- Señaló Melanie, cambiando su sonrisa por una serio rostro risueño.

En la pista, luego de un rato de moverse como si tuviera palos atados a las rodillas, el muchacho se decidió a probar la bebida que ofrecían gratis.

Tenía un sabor particular. Suave, pobremente armado, pero delicioso.

Una vez se terminó el vaso, y comenzó a sentir su cuerpo mas ligero, preguntó a Junior- Buena bebida. ¿Como se llama?

-¿Es una broma?-Indicó el emprendedor, riendo- !Hey Malcom¡ !Traeme otra ronda de "Shining Knigth´s"¡

**Fin del capítulo.**

_**Beacon, la terraza**_

Ruby miraba el cielo estrellado con unos ojos perdidos, mientras el suave viento de la noche movía su capa roja al compás. Su hermana Yang la alcanzó mas tarde, sonriendo, pero de forma preocupada.

-Hermanita. ¿Algo de lo que quieras hablarme?

La muchacha de rojo mantuvo el silencio inmaculado durante unos segundos, hasta que habló- Me enteré... que Jaune abandonó la casa de sus padres. Y que ahora anda solo por ahí...

Su hermana no necesitó mucha imaginación para darse cuenta que preocupaba a su líder de equipo.

Era una buena persona. Demasiado quizá. Pensando siempre en su primer amigo, en lo torpe que era, y en que ahora, ademas de inútil, estaba solo ahí afuera, enfrentándose a un mundo impiadoso.

-Hermanita... lo mejor que puedes hacer ahora es desearle lo mejor, y concentrarte en ser una cazadora- Murmuró Yang, abrazándola desde detrás- De esa forma, podrás hacer del mundo un lugar mas seguro para personas como Jaune.

La muchacha de rojo siguió mirando el horizonte negro, lleno de estrellas, y sin decir nada, asintió secamente.

Le quedaba mucho tiempo por delante, y no podía estar siempre preocupada por su amigo...

Claro que decirlo y hacerlo no es lo mismo. Nunca lo es.

_**Cerramos con esto por hoy. Mientras leen esto estoy terminando un Oneshot que me sirve de practica para "Terminator Team" que ya esta llegando a la cúspide de su historia.**_

_**Ya verán ambos (Probablemente hoy alguno) En acción.**_

_**Mientras tanto ¿Que les pareció la reacción de Jaune ante la situación a mano? ¿Es algo que Jaune haría? ¿Realmente tiene ese instinto de Héroe en el fondo? ¿O es demasiado Martyr?**_

_**!No se guarden sus opiniones¡ !Me sirven todas¡**_

_**Sin mas, no les robaré mas de su tiempo. Gracias por haber leído.**_

_**HASTA LA PRÓXIMA!**_


	3. Al filo del ser

_**Hola gente!**_

_**Como bien dije, este fic está terminado, y lo estoy subiendo de a tramos.**_

_**Solo les pido que, si de verdad les gusta, dejenme un review para saber que opinan de mi obra :D (Atlas20, no te sientas aludido XD. Tu casi nunca, por no decir nunca, has dejado nada sin review, y por ello te estoy mas que agradecido)**_

_**Ahora, para quienes se preguntan por que el error de gramática en el título, es por una simple razón: Primero, no me di cuenta. Segundo, el nombre "Shining Knigth" para un fanfic centrado en Jaune en fanfiction ya existe, así que me quedo justo para separar uno del otro gracias al error gramático :D**_

_**Así que para darle mas personalidad, y quedar evidenciado de lo burro que fuí al equivocarme en la palabra para así no olvidarlo nunca, dejaré ese error como está. Espero no incomodar :p**_

_**No les entretengo mas.**_

_**SALTEMOS A LA HISTORIA!**_

Blake miraba por la ventana, con problemas surcando su mente.

Weiss y ella habían tenido una fuerte pelea hacía unos momentos, por culpa de unas diferencias de opinión acerca de los White Fang, un grupo terrorista lleno de personas mitad animal. Faunus, como se les llama.

Claro que ella era una faunus de por si, aunque ocultaba sus orejas de gato en un moño negro en su cabeza.

Se sentía la persona mas miserable del mundo, sola e incomprendida.

Entonces, al mirar por la ventana, vio una presencia del otro lado. Una mancha roja en el inmaculado paisaje negro que era los patios de la academia de noche.

No tardó en reconocer a esa mancha roja como Ruby. Sola, parada en la plaza de entrada de la academia. Como esperando algo...

O a alguien.

De repente, la muchacha de negro se sintió avergonzada de si misma, por alguna razón. Y en consecuencia, decidió posponer su huida a la ciudad, y se dirigió hacia la entrada de Beacon.

**Capítulo 3:Al filo del ser  
**

_**El club "Shining Knitgh"**_

Jaune miró a Junior con extrañados ojos. Esto era demasiado para analizar en tan poco tiempo.

-Me estas diciendo... ¿Que soy el jefe?

-Si señor. No lo querríamos de otra forma- Indicó bromeando el empresario, mientras palmaba su espalda amistosamente- Así que aprende a levantar el mentón, que tu y yo haremos grandes negocios juntos. Preparate que empezaremos entrenándote en lo básico.

-¿Básico? Pero Junio... Jefe. No hace falta. Siga dirigiendo como hasta hoy.

-No. No es lo justo. Tu compraste el negocio, ahora eres mi socio hasta que puedas ser mi jefe. Y no, no aceptaré un no por respuesta.

El muchacho calló, sabiéndose derrotado.

Así comenzaron unos diez días de preparación bastante trabajosos.

-Regla numero uno: Siempre debes sonreír mientras atiendes al cliente. Trata de encontrar tu equilibrio entre una sonrisa falsa y una "No tan verdadera", si entiendes a lo que me refiero...

Durante el resto del día numero uno, todos le trataron de jefe... y Joker. Para cuando entendió el concepto, le dolían las mejillas.

-Regla número dos: Siempre buscar la opción que te permita manejar mas dinero. Tiene que tratar de hacer mas con menos siempre que puedas...

Increíblemente, el muchacho demostró tener cierto ojo para las compras. ¿Por que, se preguntarán?

No por que fuera buen negociante. Si no por su propia torpeza. El era simplemente un orgulloso sujeto con una idea en la mente, y ningún producto con promesas extra le atraía la atención.

-Regla número tres: Siempre buscar la forma de ganar mas dinero. Tener un capital que crezca cada mes es la meta principal de un negocio...

A todos les impresionó que Jaune tuviera ya un plan armado. Aunque claro, necesitaba grandes inversiones, podía funcionar: Convertir el club en un club/hotel, con habitaciones para alquilar y reservaciones para hacer. Sin embargo todos lo tomaron como una idea loca de un muchacho que recién iniciaba su carrera como líder. Y, como era de esperarse, Jaune no lo notó... aunque si lo supo al escuchar a los empleados hablando desde detrás de una pared.

-Regla número tres: Siempre mantener tu negocio en condiciones, pero no dar todos los caprichos a quienes piden nuevas cosas...

Esa regla fue la peor. Tener que lidiar con el DJ, con las guarda espaldas del club Melanie y Miltia, reponer el equipo de sus empleados sin gastar demasiado, mientras mantenía las pertenencias del club frescas y limpias...

Odiaba esta parte de su trabajo.

-Regla número cuatro: Busca innovar. A la gente siempre les gusta las ideas nuevas...

Esto era algo que necesitaba pulir. ¿Como lograr que la gente se interesara cada vez mas en el club?

-Y por ultimo, regla número cinco- Y para explicarla, se aseguró que solo el rubio le escuchara, inclinándose sobre su oído para susurrarle- Siempre mantén la lealtad alta. Tu sabrás que haces con eso...

Sin mas, acabaron esos diez espantosos días. Aunque Jaune tuvo que admitir que aprendió mucho, para el final de esa semana, estaba totalmente cansado. Ojeras tan pronunciadas que parecían cicatrices y sus piernas temblando como si hubiera vuelto del ártico usando solo sus bóxer.

Desajustándose la corbata, se dejó caer sobre la cama sin cambiarse la ropa. Allí, en esos momentos cercanos al sueño, los recuerdos comenzaron a invadirle...

Su grupo, dolido. Sus amigas disgustadas.

Esos ojos plateados... el disparo.

Frunció el ceño en la almohada, incomodo. No era un buen día para la depresión, y en unas horas debía volver al trabajo, así que se forzó a pensar en otra cosa.

¿En que podía distraerse para no caer en el recuerdo?

_-Regla número tres: Siempre buscar la forma de ganar mas dinero. Tener un capital que crezca cada mes es la meta principal de un negocio..._

Recordando las palabras de Junior, Jaune suavizó su cara, pensando objetivamente, mientras el sueño se negaba a alcanzarle.

"El negocio parece avanzar bien, pero es solo cuestión de tiempo para que alcancemos un límite" Lentamente, se dio vuelta sobre la cama, apuntando sus ojos celeste para arriba en la oscuridad de su cuarto aterciopelado "La gente de un lugar es limitada. Si queremos expandir ganancias, debemos buscar transformarnos en algo de mas peso. Mas importancia..." Las ideas comenzaron a invadir su mente, pero contemplando lo que había oído de los empleados acerca de no tomarlo en serio, se replanteó sus prioridades "Debemos empezar de a poco, y un paso en falso puede costarnos mucho. Si vamos a intentar crecer, necesitamos tener todo futuro problema resuelto..." Sus ojos se abrieron como platos ante la realización "!Esos sujetos¡ !Las familias¡ Por alguna razón nos han dejado en paz, pero es cuestión de tiempo para que reanuden su "Ajuste de cuentas" con nosotros. Y quizá ahora vayan en un intento violento contra el negocio. Si vamos a crecer, las familias deben desaparecer, o por lo menos, sean subordinadas ¿Como hacerlo?" La realización azotó su mente de nuevo "!Claro¡ Hay un grupo que siempre a estado afectado por las familias. Si se las disuelve, siempre se puede hacer las pases con ellos. Y esos son la policía... y por que no, algunas pandillas que tengan deseos de reivindicarse con la ley, podrían sumarse a la cruzada. Pero claro, esto requiere de un apoyo total de mis allegados. Y para eso, debo ganarme su confianza completamente ¿Como lo hago?"

Antes de seguir, el muchacho paró su tren de ideas un segundo, y se contempló así mismo.

Ambición. Reflexión. Decisión...

Esas eran cualidades que el nunca había pensado tener, pese a que, mientras estuviera en la academia, todos le señalaran como un líder capaz.

La inseguridad y la duda eran reemplazadas con el deseo de llegar mas arriba. Y eso se lo debía a Junior. El jefe, según su referencia a el.

¿Que pensaría Ruby de él si lo viera ahora? ¿Seguiría decepcionada? ¿Triste? ¿Confundida?

-Ya basta- Susurró, mas para si mismo que para las paredes rojas- Duérmete de una vez.

Sin mas, buscó con esfuerzo el abrazo de Morfeo, hasta que lo encontró.

_**La ciudad. Hace unos días.**_

_La muchacha de plateado miraba hacia la vidriera con una mirada muy perdida._

_La vidriera que significaba todo para ella, y para su hermana._

_La "Real Academia de Actuación de Vale", o la RAAV (Pronunciada Rav) mostrando sus lujosas puertas conectadas a un imponente muro, sobre el cual se podían apreciar, tras un vidrio reforzado, muchos vestidos y trajes pertenecientes a los mas grandes artistas del reino._

_Era tradición de la escuela mostrar los atuendos de sus mas distinguidos alumnos una vez se hubiera graduado de la academia y retirado del escenario._

_Tener el atuendo de su elección tras esos vidrios era un honor y privilegio para todo aspirante a actor o actriz._

_Y para las dos hermanas, era el mayor sueño..._

_Bien sabía Melanie que con sus habilidades combativas, podría ser una estupenda aspirante a cazadora._

_Bien sabía Melanie que con su belleza corporal y estilo, podría ser una estupenda modelo de cualquier prenda de ropa._

_Bien sabía Melanie que con su inteligencia y astucia, podría graduarse de cualquier carrera que eligiera cursar._

_Pero ella no quería eso. _

_Diablos, ni siquiera había terminado el colegio, decidiendo comenzar a trabajar por su cuenta..._

_Ella quería perseguir su sueño. Lo único para lo que no había nacido dotada... lo único que la hacía sentir completa._

_Lo único que la hacía realmente feliz._

_Miró el vidrio reforzado, como un sueño inalcanzable. Como aquello que no puede ser logrado..._

_Por que para entrar en la academia de actuación, se debe tener una de dos cosas: Un gran talento nato, o una gran suma de dinero._

_Y de todas las dotes con las que había nacido, afinidad para la actuación no era una de ellas._

_El dinero daba una suma monstruosa como total para cubrir su entrada, y ella sabía que nunca conseguiría tanto dinero._

_Quizá conocer a alguien moderadamente decente, algún día tener hijos con el, y trabajar duro toda su vida para que el día de mañana no tuvieran los problemas que ella y su hermana habían tenido para alcanzar sus sueños..._

_Si. Esa era una idea que le dolía, pero que le hacía sentir bien en el fondo. O así quería creerlo._

_Iluminada por las luces de la calle, e ignorada por los peatones que pasaban cerca de ella, aunque mas de uno la miraba con picaros ojos, fue como la vio Lucian._

_Lucian era un empleado de Junior con cierta antigüedad, y había conocido a Melanie hacia unas semanas._

_Había cierta química entre ellos, y el muchacho, albino y rebelde, también había demostrado ser perceptivo._

_Muy perceptivo... incluso con los sueños de su querida "Compañera"..._

_Y el no iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados mientras el sueño de Melanie tragaba polvo. Iba a conseguir el dinero..._

_De alguna forma._

_¿Pero como? Todo lo que tenía, eran sus dos puños, y su capacidad de pelear..._

_**El club. Presente.**_

Despertó rápidamente. Se impresionó de su certero abrir de ojos, con unos minutos de retraso a la alarma que había puesto a su "Scroll" (Equivalente a celular en Remnant)

Rápidamente se baño, no deteniéndose a registrar su cicatriz como le era costumbre. Ahora debía atender un negocio.

Debía dirigir un negocio.

Ajustándose la corbata, se dirigió a la barra, y atendió como cualquier fin de semana. Pero esta vez, dejando impresionado a Junior con su energía y predisposición.

Ahora exigía mas de si mismo. Y poco a poco, de sus empleados.

Así fue el turno de noche, hasta que fue cercana la hora de cerrar.

Mientras se despedía de todos, el empresario se sentía orgulloso de su socio en entrenamiento. Juntos, llegarían muy lejos. Podría sentirlo.

Pero Jaune no pensaba en lo bien que iban. El solo pensaba en seguir adelante. En continuar.

En ser alguien. En tener dinero, poder, lujos...

Pero de todo lo que quería, solo su oído perceptivo le era dado por el momento. Y le sirvió bastante.

Prestando atención mientras limpiaba los utensilios de la cocina, escuchó a dos empleados hablar detrás de la puerta de salida.

Uno de ellos se llamaba Clinton. El otro respondía al nombre Jeorge.

Hablaban algo molestos acerca de un deporte. Y luego de la vida. Uno de ellos iba a ser padre pronto, aunque no creía que fuera a ver el nacimiento de su hijo. Debía trabajar.

El otro indicaba que sus padres, ya ancianos, estaban dando problemas en el asilo. Y que si seguían aumentando las tarifas para mantenerlos a buen cuidado, deberían llevarlos hasta su casa de nuevo.

Y sin contar que eran insoportables, ellos no tenían como atenderlos.

"Dilemas, dilemas, dilemas. Pero no puedo atenderlos a todos" Pensó Jaune, sacándose de la cabeza su impulso de hacer algo altruista.

De repente, sin que el lo quisiera, pero sabiendo que era inevitable, escuchó algo que le llamó la atención.

- ¿Sabes? Me siento mal por Lucian. Ese tipo había tenido los ojos de Melanie por un tiempo ya.

-!¿Melanie?¡ !Debes estar bromeando¡

-No amigo. La cosa era reciproca incluso, pero el pobre bastardo esta metido con el circulo de latas. Y sabes como es el tema con el circulo de latas...

Jaune frunció el ceño. Si que conocía el circulo de latas.

Junior le había contado, e incluso le había llevado con el a algunos encuentros con ellos. Eran una pandilla de lo mas peligrosa, que orquestaban a las otras en combates mano a mano entre representantes de cada una. El ganador avanzaba hacia arriba en una posición para tomar el titulo de "Demonio de la calle" y en el se posaban todos los ojos de los grupos pandilleros.

Y uno de sus empleados estaba metido en ese tumulto.

Quizás... tan solo quizás, si lo esponsoreaba..

Si. Era una buena idea.

Pensando eso, fue a deshacerse de su conjunto formal. Necesitaba estar lo mas vulgar posible.

_**El circulo de latas, round uno**_

Las gradas improvisadas por los autos del desguesadero de autos estaba abarrotadas.

Todos, desde dentro o fuera de los destrozados vehículos, pidiendo por sangre, sedientos.

Fue difícil pasar entre ellos. Después de todo, tenía su armadura debajo del buso "Pedido prestado" a uno de sus empleados... sin que este lo supiera claro.

La arena avanzaba unos metros mas adentro del desguesadero, rodeada por enorme latas con algo adentro que mantenía fuego saliendo por sus tapas.

"Seguramente basura" Pensó el muchacho, mientras se abría paso, con la capucha a la cabeza, tratando de no llamar la atención.

Cabellos al frente, tapando sus ojos lo mas que podía, y con la mirada mantenida en un rictus serio, el muchacho avanzaba entre sujetos y muchachas enloquecidos por el combate de esa noche.

"Eso es, apuesten..." Pensó el muchacho, mientras caminaba suavemente con las manos en los bolsillos "Todo dinero que ustedes pongan, es dinero que yo gano"

Caminó entre la muchedumbre, hasta que encontró su objetivo.

Indiscutible mente ese era su empleado.

-!Hey¡- Susurró, acercándose al luchador, aun con las manos en los bolsillos.

(Descripción de OC aquí)

El sujeto le miró con ojos inquisidores, hasta que le reconoció- !jefe¡ !Eh... esto no es lo que parece¡

La mano de Jaune levantada le hizo callar.

-Mira, si vas a pelear, todo mi dinero va por ti. Y voy a asegurarme que ganes. Ven aquí un segundo...- Murmuró, mientras ponía su brazo alrededor de sus hombros, en amistoso abrazo. Esto les hizo ver como amigos de toda la vida, y a nadie le importó. Claro que la intención era esa, y el objetivo era otro- Estuve estudiando un poco el asunto de las auras antes de venir aquí hoy. En mi tiempo libre hice un rápido viaje a la biblioteca, y encontré una forma mas "Sencilla" de lidiar con nuestros problemas. ¿Sientes a que me refiero?

El sujeto le miró extrañado al principio. Incluso tuvo miedo de que le rubio fuera homo sexual por una interpretación de la frase. Pero cuando comenzó a percibir, se dio cuenta de la veracidad de las palabras del muchacho.

Aura. Aura pura y potente, recorriendo su cuerpo como si fueran ramas enraizándose en su cuerpo.

-Esto te mantendrá al punto a la hora de los golpes- Susurró el muchacho, gesticulando con la mano como si estuvieran hablando de autos- Ahora ve, no te dejes golpear demasiado para que sea creíble, y gáname un buen monto ¿Deacuerdo?

El luchador dedicó una sonrisa a Jaune antes de dirigirse a la arena, con una sonrisa cómplice en su rostro.

Mientras se alejaba, el rubio tuvo un breve momento de reflexión...

¿Ayudar a alguien a matarse en una arena de lucha callejera solo para obtener mas dinero? Ese no era el. O no era hace unos días...

"El mundo es lo que hacemos de él" Pensó, mientras sacudía su cabeza, matando esos pensamientos.

Había sido muy descuidado. Demasiado descuidado, y demasiado idiota...

Demasiado idiota al creer que era el único que usaría su aura para potenciar a un luchador.

(Insertar nombre aquí) había peleado bien. Muy bien, de echo.

Pero el combate de esa noche no era un uno a uno normal. Era un todos contra todos. Y en ese encuentro había muchas caras importantes. Líderes de bandas, el musculo de las calles, y hasta uno que otro policía corrupto, encontrándose en la arena.

De echo, Jaune tuvo que contener sus ganas de vomitar en unas cuantas ocasiones al ver como varios de los contendientes caían inconscientes al suelo luego de sus caras quedar como un gran bulbo inflamado...

Inconscientes, por que el pensaba de forma optimista.

Y sus ojos celestes reflejaban a su empleado, manejándose con habilidad...

El empleado estaba vestido con una campera de cuero y unos pantalones de tela, muy moviles, los cuales le permitían desenvolverse con rapidez y habilidad, mientras daba golpeas certeros y esquivaba audazmente. Sin embargo, otros luchadores tenían aura trabajando sus cuerpos, logrando cosas como un reflejo inhumano, golpes capaz de aboyar un auto, y haciendo su piel resistente como el metal.

La lucha era feroz, y al final pocos quedaban de pie sin sangrar o perder un miembro.

Pero entre ellos, estaba un líder de una pandilla particular...

Este grupo tenía por líder solo a quien tenía la capacidad de tumbar en combate singular a todo el resto de la pandilla. Y este sujeto había sido líder por ya hacía ocho años...

Nathan Meller le decían.

El sujeto, quien era un coloso entre hombres, se limitó a tomar a los contendientes que quedaban entre sus brazos anchos y estrujarlos hasta que el crack de sus huesos se hiciera oír en la tribuna, que abucheaba enloquecida. Sin embargo, cuando los luchadores cayeron, uno de ellos comenzó a regenerar su espalda.

El representante del club, gracias a lo poco que quedaba del aura de su jefe, volvía a reformarse... pero el dolor era demasiado. Contorsionado en el suelo, el pobre hombre luchaba para mantenerse conciente.

La tribuna quería mas sangre, y Nathan Meller normalmente, aunque con desgano, daba a la tribuna lo que pedía.

Jaune miraba a esa torre de musculos, sin ropa en su torso, caminó con sus negros pantalones camuflados hasta el caído, con claras intenciones por parte de sus manos manchadas de sangre...

Y Jaune vio esto. Observó como iba a terminar todo... Quizá otro empleado podría sustituirlo, ganar dinero, crecer...

Ruby le miraba, desde el fondo de su conciencia. Lágrimas talladas en su rostro húmedo al verlo irse...

Decepción, y angustia...

No. No iba a dejar que ella le volviese a ver así. No iba a permitirlo...

Entrar en la arena normalmente regala tu vida al luchador contra el que te encuentras...

Sin embargo, sin importarle nada, Jaune tomó al caído entre sus brazos, saltando hacia la arena.

Todos abucheaban la interrupción del combate, pero el rubio hacía oídos sordos, y el sujeto en frente de el, parado cual torre incolumne, le miraba con ojos fríos... certeros... predadores.

Podía matarlos a ambos si quería, y el rubio lo supo.

Pero algo dentro de el volvió a encenderse... algo volvió a brillar en la mas profunda de las oscuridades de su alma.

No necesitaba el filo del mundo para darlo todo. Y el no dejaría que nadie bajo su mando muriera, ni dentro, ni fuera del club...

-"!I AM THE SHINING KNITH¡"-Rugió, como si fuera el mismísimo Grim, mientras pisoteaba el suelo con fuerza, y en un súbito destello de celestes chispas, aura pura salía disparada por sus ropas, mientras sus ojos se hundían en un celeste total.

El sujeto, enorme y musculoso, lleno de cicatrices en su pecho, vio a su oponente sosteniendo a un camarada caído...

Y sintió lastima. No iba a matar a nadie que experimentara lo mismo que el hacía varios años...

El enorme sujeto miró a las gradas, y negó con la cabeza. No iba a matar a ninguno de los dos contendientes.

Sin mas, les dio la espalda, alejándose de ambos, mientras salía de la arena con su sabida victoria.

Jaune le miró atravez de sus ojos hundidos en un brillo celeste total y absoluto, antes de que la luz se fuera de ellos, y de toda su conciencia.

_**El club**_

El muchacho despertó en su habitación...

"Otra vez" pensó, mas sus ropas seguían en su lugar. Miró por la ventana, y era de noche. Muy de noche "Bueno, quizá no tanto..."

Salió del cuarto, solo para alcanzar la pista de baile.

En ella, un hombre de brazos cruzados le esperaba, rodeado de todos los empleados del local, con excepción de Melanie y Miltia.

-Eh... hola chicos- Saludó el muchacho, con incomodidad, mientras se aflojaba la corbata.

-Jefe. ¿Se encuentra bien?- Preguntó uno de los empleados, con los lentes rojos tapando sus ojos.

-Eh... si, si lo estoy...- Murmuró el muchacho, de repente con algo de miedo- Sobre lo del circulo de las latas...

-Señor, usted fue hasta el círculo solo para cuidar de mi ¿verdad?- Preguntó el luchador, de nombre Lucian, con media sonrisa en el rostro, mostrando dos colmillos caninos salir de su boca.

El rubio asintió lentamente... mintiendo en parte, claro. Siempre podía tomarse de esa forma, después de todo, había ido, potenciado al representante del club, y luego había saltado a la arena para salvarle la vida.

-Nunca pensé que un jefe podría hacer eso por un empleado...-Rió uno de los trabajadores, ajustándose la corbata.

-Jefe. Lo que has echo hoy fue excelente- Dijo otro- Es mas, afortunadamente estaba yo y unos chicos allí que decidieron traerlos a ambos hasta el local.

-Luego todos vinimos...-Sonrió otro de los muchachos, arreglándose los lentes.

Jaune no sabía que decir... no sabía que hacer... no sabía que interpretar...

-Jefe- Dijo uno de ellos, dando un paso adelante- A donde el "Shinning Knigth" ordene, yo voy.

Y se ajustó la corbata.

-Jefe- Dijo otro de ellos, dando un paso adelante- A donde el "Shinning Knigth" ordene, yo voy.

Y se ajustó la corbata.

-Jefe- Dijo otro de ellos, dando un paso adelante- A donde el "Shinning Knigth" ordene, yo voy.

Y se ajustó la corbata.

Y así se repitió, hasta que todos los empleados hubieron dado un paso adelante, y su ajustaran la corbata.

El muchacho les miró estupefacto. Luego reflexionó...

El había pensado muy fríamente los últimos días. En las personas como meros recursos para conseguir dinero. Para crecer...

Entonces, los ojos plateados volvieron... el rojo volvió...

Las lágrimas. Las malditas lágrimas...

No. El sería "The Shinning Knigth". El sería quien salvara a las personas. Quien les diera un lugar en donde ser felices...

Se sacudió las lágrimas del rostro. Tendria tiempo para llorar cuando hubiera terminado con su labor.

-Bien chicos, entonces siganme. Hay una ciudad que limpiar y un negocio que hacer crecer.

**Fin del capítulo 3**

**_Así cerramos por hoy, enfilándonos al final de este fic. Si, es uno corto dentro de todo. Pero llega al punto de lo que quiere demostrar._**

_**Sin mas, no les entretengo. Si les gustó, no se guarden nada y cuentenme en reviews, o mp si necesitan odiarme demasiado ( :P )**_

_**HASTA LA PRÓXIMA!**_

-Entonces, te sientes mal por que, simplemente, no lo viste antes- Murmuró Blake, mientras se recostaba en la piedra.

-Quizá pudiera... haberlo ayudado si lo hubiera sabido- Susurró Ruby, sentada en el suelo.

-Entiendo el sentimiento... pensar que pudiste ayudarlo a mantenerse en la academia...-Respondió la muchacha de negro, mientras ajustaba el moño en su cabeza y miraba hacia el horizonte- Al menos lloraste cuando partió. Es mas de lo que cualquiera de nosotros hizo.

La muchacha de rojo agachó la cabeza, cómicamente- Y aun no estudié para los exámenes...


	4. Prefacio al golpe

_**HOLA GENTE!**_

_**Arreglado los errores de gramática (Creo que todos los que tienen que ver con el título al menos :P) Les presento el siguiente episodio :D**_

_**Si señores. Estamos a dos capítulos (Incluido este) De cerrar el fic. El gran final!**_

_**Así que ahora necesito su máxima sinceridad con respecto a como va la historia, y como se van desarrollando las situaciones. Cualquier cosa que no les guste, que les doliera, que les gustara, o que piensen que está de mas, no se la guarden. Díganmela que todo me ayuda a mejorar! XD**_

_**Sin entretenerlos mas, y aclarando ahora que Lucian, el Faunus, no es un personaje de mi creación si no que es propiedad de Atlas20, me decido a no entretenerlos mas.**_

_**SALTEMOS A LA HISTORIA!**_

Había logrado no pensar en el durante todo un día... !Eso era un avance¡

Es mas, podía concentrarse en los estudios, en las clases, y en sus otros amigos. !Incluso en ella misma¡

Por fin estaba logrando seguir adelante sin que la culpa la consumiera... y todo para que, ese mismo día a la noche, luego de otra disputa entre Blake y Weiss, su amiga de negro y blanco desapareciera de la academia...

Siempre había algo. Siempre...

Ruby, resoplando con cansancio, se levantó de su asiento, y habló a sus otras dos compañeras.

-!Equipo¡ !Necesitamos encontrar a Blake¡ !Vamos¡- Ordenó mientras hacía una pose particular...

**Capítulo 4: Prefacio al golpe.**

_**El club**_

-Entonces... el quería sorprenderla con dinero suficiente para ayudarla en su carrera de actriz- Pensó Junior, rascándose la barbilla.

Claro que Jaune le había contado. Y que había sido regañado durante un largo rato por poner su vida en peligro de esa forma.

Pero no demasiado. Y eso a los ojos de Jaune era lo justo.

-De acuerdo. Creo que podemos dejarlo pasar por esta vez. Ahora lo que me gustaría saber... ¿Que es eso acerca de tomar la ciudad?

-No es tomar. Es simplemente... limpiar- Indicó Jaune, rascándose la cabeza- Mira... no quiero parecer desagradecido. Siempre voy a sentirme feliz con nuestro negocio, pero simplemente... siento que es algo que puedo hacer. Que tengo que hacer...

El dueño del negocio lo pensó por unos momentos. Intimaciones de la familia ya habían empezado a llegar a sus oídos, anunciando de la vueltas a la andadas, las pandillas seguían sacrificando gente en sus círculos callejeros, la policía no hacía nada, y las fuerzas militares estaban empezando a preocupar a la población con sus movilizaciones.

Sin mencionar el problema con los terroristas White Fang y sus maquinaciones extremistas pro faunus...

Y Jaune, después de todo, era "The Shining Knigth". Si el no brillaba en la oscuridad ¿Quien?

De acuerdo. Iba a permitirlo, o cuando menos, no obstaculizarlo. Mas cosas debían ser echas antes. Y precauciones tomadas.

-Esta bien. Pero trata de mantener perfil bajo. Que no afecte el negocio ¿quieres?

El muchacho suspiró. Eso no iba a ser fácil, mas si ya había anunciado que era el "Shining Knitgh" en la arena.

Pero bueno. No era como si fuera a parar ahora. El podía salvar vidas con lo que quería llevar a cabo.

Otra forma distinta de ser un héroe.

Pero si iba a sacudir la ciudad desde adentro para limpiarla de mafias y pandillas, tenía que dar no solo un brillante movimiento en pos de su proyecto.

Además, debía dar el ejemplo... y luego de lo que había pasado en el círculo de las latas, no iba a dejar que nadie mas luchara por el.

Entonces... ¿Como iba a desbaratar las pandillas? ¿A donde podía trabajar para afectar a los grupos lo suficientemente ondo como para desbaratarlos?

Por muy loco que sonara, lo único que le venía a la mente era …

Diablos.

Lucian era el luchador que había representado al club el otro día, y si bien había perdido, no se podía culpar a un lobo por perder en contra de un misil de cabeza atómica.

Menos aún si el animal había dado una muy buena tunda al misil.

"Basta de comparaciones irónicas" Se reprochó Jaune mentalmente, mientras se acercaba al, irónicamente, al faunus lobo.

-Hola... Lucian ¿Verdad?

-!Hey jefe¡ ¿Como está?- Dijo el empleado, mientras le saludaba enérgicamente. Se movió de su sitio de vigía Pese al maquillaje en su cara, una cicatriz entre mejilla y mejilla podía ser vista en su rostro al mirarlo con detenimiento. Una herida del pasado quizá- No debería forzarse demasiado después de lo que hizo anoche.

Jaune sabía a que se refería.

Aun no sabía como funcionaba su capacidad con el aura, pero comprendía, al menos, que cuando la usaba, liberaba cantidades enormes, dejándolo vacío. O mejor dicho, casi.

Una de las cosas que sus empleados le habían dicho la noche anterior, era que luego de ser llevados a que les atendieran "Amigos" del negocio, habían logrado distinguir peligrosas heridas en el muchacho lobo, pero que, pasado el tiempo, remanentes del aura de Jaune habían sanado lentamente el cuerpo del luchador, dejándolo como nuevo.

Sin embargo, los niveles de aura del rubio se encontraban peligrosamente bajos luego de eso, lo cual daba varias teorías, pero la mas aceptada era esa. El muchacho liberaba montones de aura cuando se dejaba llevar, y se vaciaba rápido.

De todas maneras, Jaune se sentía como nuevo.

-No te preocupes... estoy bien...- Respondió, sonriendo mientras levantaba ambas manos en negativo ademán- Lo importante que quería preguntarte es... ¿Me puedes hacer un favor?

-Si jefe, lo que necesite- Indicó el faunus, a quien se le podían ver dos colmillos asomar de su boca debido a su herencia animal.

El rubio suspiró. Pedirle ese tipo de favor a un faunus, albino, de peinado rebelde y que era su empleado, si bien a cualquiera hubiera molestado en esos días, no era lo que le preocupaba.

Nunca había tenido problemas con los faunus. En realidad, los tenía con quienes molestaban a los faunus en cuestión.

Lo que le molestaba, era en lo que desencadenaría ese favor. El "por que" lo estaba pidiendo...

-Necesito... que me enseñes... a pelear...- Cada palabra le dolía.

Recordaba aún sus días en la academia.

_**Flashback**_

_Cayó al piso graciosamente._

_-!Hey¡_

_-Tu posición esta muy mal. Debes estar mas erguido, y cerca del suelo- Con una sonrisa, Pyrrha extendió su mano al muchacho, una vez aceptó ayudarlo a entrenar con el escudo y la espada- Tratemos de nuevo._

_La sonrisa en el rostro de la pelirroja llenó de dicha al rubio_

_**Fin del flashback**_

_**El club**_

Aún, pese a todo lo que había pasado, conservaba algo del orgullo Arc que tuvo desde el nacimiento.

Lo cual siempre le hacía difícil pedir ayuda.

-!¿Eso era todo?¡- Inquirió el faunus, sonriendo- !Pero jefe¡ !Será un honor golpearlo hasta que aprenda¡

El entusiasmo del albino no le inspiraba la menor confianza...

Mientras tanto, en el otro extremo del negocio, dos personas hablaban apoyadas contra la escalera que usaba el DJ para posicionarse en la maquina de música.

Miltia frunció el ceño, disgustada -¿Sabes lo complicado que pudo volverse esto si a Lucian le pasaba algo?

Sin atreverse a mirar siquiera la falta del vestido rojo de su hermana, la muchacha de plateado seguía cabizbaja, apoyada contra la pared.

-Debes tener mas cuidado cuando andas errando por ahí- Suspiró la muchacha de rojo, masajeándose el puente de la nariz con sus dos pulgares- Y mas con lo que le dices a la gente que te quiere acerca de tus sueños. Ten un poco mas de sentido común.

Un silencio incomodo se hizo entre ambas, mientras los dos excéntricos vestidos mostraba las faldas inmóviles y muy cuidadas.

-¿Alguna vez has pensado... en volver a casa?- Murmuró Melanie, enturbiando los ojos y rompiendo el silencio.

Mostrando una clara incomodidad, su hermana gemela miró hacia el costado, mostrando pocos deseos de tocar el tema... pero lo hizo de todas formas- Nos fuimos de casa para perseguir un sueño, Melanie. Un sueño en el que nadie nos apoyaba. ¿Acaso quieres darle la espalda a lo que persigues ahora?

-!Casi la cuesto la vida a alguien¡- Replicó.

-!Eso es por que sigues pensando en ti como una pobre victima¡- Replicó Miltia, enfurecida-

!Quieres que llegue alguien de la nada y te cargue hasta las puertas de la academia de actuación sin pedir nada a cambio¡ !Comienzas un trabajo pensando en que nunca llegarás a ver lo que persigues y ni siquiera te molestas en ahorrar algo de dinero para eso¡ !¿Que esperas que haga el resto de las personas que se preocupan por ti?¡- La furia comenzó a disiparse, mientras observaba como Melanie, mirando para el costado, comenzaba a humedecer sus ojos, luchando contra el deseo del llanto.

Se tranquilizó. La confesión que seguía no sería fácil de hacer...

-¿Sabes? No hace mucho comencé a guardar dinero para pagar TU entrada en la academia. Esperar unos años mas para mi no significaba nada si podías salir adelante. Soy la mayor, así sea por unos minutos, y no puedo evitar preocuparme por ti. Deberías hacerme honor a mi y a ese chico que te gusta al hacer lo mismo por ti misma ¿Sabes?

Sin decir mas, la muchacha de rojo abandonó la zona, dirigiéndose a la pista de baile, sin atreverse a ver la reacción de su hermana gemela ante la revelación.

Pero es que ser actriz nunca había sido su sueño. Su ambición era aun mas simple...

-Yo simplemente quiero que seas feliz...- Murmuró Miltia, bajando la cabeza, con melancólica seriedad.

Era todo lo que pedía... todo lo que deseaba...

Claro, nunca hubiera deseado o pedido que un torpe héroe estuviera escuchando detrás de las paredes, prestando atención mientras esperaba a su impiadoso maestro de combate.

_**Callejón del club**_

Habían terminado ambos sus turnos respectivos de trabajo, y el entrenamiento había comenzado...

Luego de una hora de recibir golpes como la mejor de las bolsas de boxeo, el pobre muchacho cayó al suelo, exhausto.

Lucian le miró algo consternado.

Deacuerdo, era mas alto que Jaune, pero solo por unos centímetros. No era la gran cosa.

Sin embargo, su pupilo peleaba como si tuviera un enorme peso en los hombros. Como si el mundo le tirara para abajo. Para el suelo...

¿Como alguien con tanta aura en su cuerpo podía ser tan pesado?

-Jefe, voy a tratar de serle lo mas franco posible- Dijo el faunus, masajeándose el puente de la nariz- pelear con usted es mas aburrido que chupar un tornillo. Trate de usar su aura.

-Yo... no se... no puedo...-Jadeó el caído, haciendo esfuerzos para respirar- Esto... es demasiado... difícil...

-Jefe, ya se lo expliqué- Indicó el albino, pasándose una mano por los grises cabellos para luego sacudirse el polvo de la ropa- Simplemente debe concentrarse y dejar que el poder fluya por su cuerpo. Me ha dicho que lo había echo antes..,

-Lo... intento...-Murmuró el rubio, con los ojos cerrados, mientras trataba de conciliar alguna idea. Alguna explicación.

El simplemente no sentía nada saliendo desde su cuerpo. No sentía la energía que sintió el día en que Pyrrha despertara su aura...

Pyrrha. ¿Como podía deberle tanto a una persona?

Y sin embargo... ella no lloró el día de su partida.

"!Basta¡" Se reprochó mentalmente "No tienes tiempo de deprimirte. No te distraigas de tu meta..."

Volvió, con mucho esfuerzo, sus pensamientos al aura...

El estaba tratando de dejar el aura salir... ¿Pero que tal si probaba otra cosa? ¿Que tanto daño podía ocasionar intentar liberar el aura al azar? Después de todo, era lo que había echo las veces anteriores ¿No?

Dejarla salir...

Un estrepitoso ruido hizo eco en el lugar, mientras el suelo bajo la espalda del muchacho se agrietaba, como si hubiese recibido el mas fuerte de los golpes.

-!Diablos¡ !Ahora me siento mas ligero¡

-Jefe... !Que rayos fue eso¡

-Lucian... no tengo la menor idea- Rió el muchacho, mientras sentía como su cuerpo era suave y liviano cual pluma. Se incorporó apenas haciendo fuerza con los codos en el suelo- !Mira¡ !Soy ligero¡-Agregó, dando un pequeño brinco, y ascendiendo dos metros por el aire...

Antes de caer horrorosamente contra el suelo.

-Auch... eso debió doler...-Susurró Lucian, mientras se agachaba a atender al caído.

_**El club**_

Estaban en la cocina.

El rubio sosteniendo una bolsa con hielo en su cabeza, mientras el muchacho lobo se apoyaba en la pared con media sonrisa.

-Jefe, con toda la sinceridad que me es posible acumular, le indico que si lo que usted quiere es combatir en el círculo de las latas, va a necesitar mucho mas entrenamiento del que cree. Pero mirándolo por el lado amable, su habilidad con el aura es impresionante.

El muchacho le respondió con un cómico bufido.

-Deacuerdo jefe, decuerdo. Siendo sincero, nunca fui un tipo que se le diera muy bien el enseñar- Admitió el faunus, sonriendo- Pero quizá, lo mejor sea que vaya a mirar... y con mirar, quiero decir "Mirar" los combates. Quizá así aprenda algo.

-Si. Quizá... pero tu no me vas a acompañar- Inquirió el rubio, sonriendo.

-Pero jefe. Si algo sale mal, va a necesitar que alguien...

-Que alguien haga lo que yo no puedo- Completó el muchacho, mientras revisaba en su bolsillo. Encontró lo que buscaba, sacando un papel de su bolsillo. Parecía ser un cheque...- Encontré una muchacha muy linda el otro día. Melanie creo que se llamaba, pero da la casualidad que es muy bonita para mi, y me di cuenta cuando ya había sacado lo único que me quedaba de los deducibles del terreno que vendí para comprar el club. Yo quería usar ese dinero para pagarles a ella y a su hermana la admisión en la academia de "Real Academia de Actuación de Vale", pero da la casualidad que ahora no quiero hacerlo y creo que tiraré este cheque a la basura. Es una lastima que no haya nadie ahí afuera que quiera hacer lo mismo ¿No?

El faunus le miró sin palabras, mientras el muchacho le miraba con una sonrisa llena de confidencia y sarcasmo. Esta mirada se volvió confusa luego- Eh... esta era la primera vez que hacía este tipo de broma. Estaba tratando de decirte que pagaras con este dinero...

-!Ya se jefe¡ !No sea payaso¡- Exclamó Lucian, golpeándose la cara con la mano- !Habría que ser idiota para no entender la broma¡ Cuando uno hace esa clase de monólogos, espera a que el otro responda...

-Pero te estabas tardando mucho...

-!Me esta dando diez mil lien¡ !Claro que me voy a tardar mucho en responder jefe¡- Reprochó el faunus lobo, masajeándose el puente de la nariz- Mire... voy a llevarlas a la audición si me promete que tendrá cuidado. Y que no se meterá en problemas.

-Me parece justo- Indició Jaune, dejando el billete en frente de su empleado, quien añadió para concluir- Y no espere que me lleve el crédito por lo que esta haciendo para nosotros.

-Pero si yo no quiero...

-Les encantará escuchar la historia de como usted y yo nos abrimos paso a golpes entre los ladrones de bancos para tomar el dinero que justamente pertenecía a nosotros- Indicó, mientras se marchaba de la cocina con una sonrisa ancha, mostrando sus colmillos.

El rubio le vio marcharse, y se sonrió así mismo...

Podía ser un inútil, un torpe y un incompetente... pero ahora también era ambicioso, y al menos, podía hacer feliz a alguien, aunque fuera indirectamente...

Tenía algo de lo que realmente estar orgulloso. Y eso le hacía feliz... muy feliz...

Aun tenía mucho que hacer, pero podía mirarse al espejo y sonreír...

"Si me vieras ahora ¿Que dirías Pyrrha?" Pensó el muchacho "¿Llorarías cuando me fuera?" Y sus pensamiento se volvieron hacia otro punto que no quería contemplar "¿Por que quiero que Pyrrha llore cuando me vaya, pero quiero darlo todo para que Ruby no lo haga?"

Sacudió su cabeza. Pensar en esas cosas no le ayudaría en nada.

Debía cambiarse ahora. Tenía una pelea que ver entre personas alrededor de varias latas prendidas fuego...

_**El círculo de las latas**_

¿Sabes? No creía en nada antes- Susurró el sujeto. Y muchas razones tenía.

Había perdido a su familia, a sus amigos, a sus sueños.

Un fantasma que caminaba en el mundo mientras todo se derrumbaba a su paso.

Así fue como decidió hacerse dinero para si mismo, y con algo de esfuerzo, consiguió formar una pandilla.

¿Problemas con las autoridades?¿Curriculum?¿Progreso?

Nada de eso le importaba. Ya no había nada que recuperara la fe en el mundo en el que había nacido...

Hasta que, sin previo aviso, alguien saltara en su lugar...

Los combates en el "Circulo de las latas" eran peligrosos refiriéndose a ellos de una forma suave. Eran una autentica carnicería. Quienes querían llegar lejos, debían dejar por lo menos con varios huesos rotos a su oponente. Aunque claro, muchos eran mas propensos a dejarlos... en el estado que sigue a eso.

Pero cada vez que se ganaba un combate, te recuperaras o no antes del siguiente, las luchas eran aun mas encarnizadas...

Hasta que, claro, llegabas a los mas altos escalones. Y allí encontrabas cosas aun mas problemáticas...

Como pelear a mano libre contra un ser del Grim atrapado solo para eso. Y hambriento, claro está.

No solo era totalmente descabellado pensar que eso pudiera terminar de otra forma que no fuera con una persona muriendo terriblemente, si no que cuando no acababa de esa forma (Las cuales no habían sido muchas veces precisamente) Lo siguiente era el combate de gracia...

Uno contra todos. En un encuentro en el cual una pandilla podía llegar a disolverse si perdían, pero eran todos los miembros de una pandilla contra el ganador.

No había manera en que eso se consiguiera. Pero claro, si alguien ganaba en contra del Grim junto a ti, podía acompañarte... ¿Quien querría acompañarse a una muerte segura en contra de una bestia como un "Ursa", mas aún si era con las manos libres?

Y fue justo cuando el ser estaba abalanzando sus manos contra él, que un muchacho saltó desde las gradas.

Chocando a la bestia con fuerza, la desvió en el momento crucial, evitando su terrible golpe al caido.

Entonces, el enorme y musculoso luchador observó un par de cosas.

El joven era torpe, no tenía coordinación en sus golpes, y era medio tonto a la hora de ubicarse tácticamente frente a su rival...

Pero era perceptivo, y si bien le tenía miedo al dolor, no dejaba que eso le distrajera de su objetivo...

El cual era protegerlo. A él, un perfecto desconocido, mucho mas capaz que el rubio protector.

La arena se llenaba de gritos y alientos a la bestia, pero ese muchacho aguantaba los golpes en su cuerpo bastante bien, pese a ser poco coordinado.

No necesitó mucha imaginación para concluir que el chico tenía una armadura ligera debajo del traje, pero aun así, recibía exepcionalmente las garras del Ursa sin caer...

Claro que sangraba. Y mucho, pero no lo que debería estar sangrando.

Tenía el potencial. Tenía la actitud...

Quizá su miedo iba a ser un problema, pero podían trabajar en ello.

Lo que siguió a eso fue largo, pero no por ello menos gratificante.

Ambos pelearon codo con codo contra el Grim, recibiendo y dando golpes con sus manos desnudas.

Dolor, sangre y músculos pelados podían verse en las manos de ambos mientras trabajan en su enemigo. Hasta que ocurrió.

Una garra lo suficientemente potente para partir a un hombre a la mitad recorrió, ininterrumpida, su camino hacia el pecho del muchacho.

El golpe le mandó a volar rodando en el aire, dejando su sangre volar en espirales mientras caía.

La muchedumbre en las gradas vitoreaba animadamente. Habían venido a ver sangre, y ahora la apreciaban por toda la tierra del desguesadero...

Lo siguiente causó polémica entre todos los presentes durante mucho tiempo...

Repentinamente, con un destello celeste, el muchacho, con sangre chorreando de su rostro, se puso de pie.

Sus dientes estaba tan apretados, que podía sentirse su forcejeo desde la distancia.

Los ojos celestes se inundaron del color, absorbiendo iris, pupila y brillando con fuerza, mientras con un rugido, levantaba su cabeza hacia el cielo.

Como si de una invocación se tratara, su pecho explotó en una erupción de chispas celestes, mandando a volar su placa de armadura atravez del traje varios metros en el aire.

Ahora la ropa de su cintura para arriba estaba totalmente destrozada, pero en su pecho izquierdo se podía ver una cicatriz circular del tamaño de un puño, vibrando con fuerza, y largando chispas celestes sistemáticamente.

Sin mas, el muchacho corrió hacia la bestia.

Seguía siendo torpe, seguía sin poder conectar ningún puño bien... pero cuando saltó hacia el, impresionó a todos alcanzando varios metros de distancia con un solo salto.

Y , luego de otros varios minutos de combate,cuando al fin, luego de tantos garrazos en su piel y lastimaduras que iban a durar, el muchacho rubio alcanzó a dar un golpe...

La bestia cayó hacia atrás, con un hueco en su pecho.

El sujeto vio hacia su aliado estupefacto, solo para verlo desplomándose contra el suelo, cansado.

Entonces, sintió algo en el que hacía mucho no sentía. La necesidad...

La necesidad de recuperar lo perdido.

El circulo de las latas contaría con un luchador menos.

-No es que ahora, de repente, quiera hacer todo bien...-Anunció por lo bajo, mientras sus muchachos llevaban al rubio en sus motos hasta su negocio. Por suerte, alguien de la tribuna, un sujeto que parecía conocerlo de antes, estaba esa noche de espectador, por lo cual los conduciría hasta "The Shining Knigth".

-Pero si te recuperas, juro que te lo pagaré de alguna forma...-Sonrió, como hace mucho tiempo no sonreía, mientras se ponía su campera de cuero alrededor de su enorme torso.

_**El club**_

Volvió a despertar como hacía mucho tiempo ya.

Casi un mes, desde que entró al club, de la misma forma. Desmayado...

Era casi como un aviso. Algo muy radical iba a suceder en su vida cuando el perdiera la conciencia en un combate en el que fuera a morir.

Curioso... pero el tiempo es oro, y el oro es negocio.

Junior le aleccionó sobre lo peligrosos que había sido aquello que había echo, y al parecer, estaba muy disgustado de como había arriesgado su vida innecesariamente.

Fue una larga e incomoda charla, pero Jaune la aguantó. Después de todo, Junior era algo así como su tutor, a sus ojos al menos, así que sintió que le correspondía retarlo por su actitud...

Pero lo que si le sorprendió, era ver mas gente en el club. Y no vestidos de la forma que usualmente vestían los clientes o empleados.

Era día de semana, y había muchos clientes. Quizá demasiados, que recibían a Jaune con una fría mirada y un asentimiento, vestido con chaquetas de cuero y algunos piercings.

Con su sonrisa de trabajador, el rubio los despedía rogando no incomodarlos, pero no entendía nada.

Por ello fue que quedó con la boca abierta cuando el enorme sujeto a quien había ayudado en el combate entrara por la puerta del club como si nada, se sentara en la barra, le mirara con una amplia sonrisa, y mientras se ajustaba los guantes de cuero, le dijera- Hola amiguito. Prepárate, por que hoy, luego de tu turno, vamos a enseñarle a tus manos como se deben usar para dar un buen golpe.

El muchacho no podía creerlo...

Realmente no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos.

Cuando el saltó hacia la tribuna, el esperaba salvar a un luchador en aprietos. Ni siquiera se había fijado en el desdichado.

Ni mucho menos, que era el mismísimo Nathan Meller quien le sonriera en esos momentos...

**Fin del capítulo**

_**Así cerramos por hoy. A un día del final del fic.**_

_**Claro que aun deben llenarse huecos, y adaptarse cosas, pero la idea es usar esta a modo de "Primera parte" de una historia un poco mas larga, que desarrollaré luego de terminado "Terminators Team" y "Bloodlines"**_

_**Mientras tanto, díganme que opinan :D.**_

_**Mucha suerte, y muchas gracias por haber leído.**_

_**HASTA LA PRÓXIMA.**_


	5. El golpe

_**Hola gente!**_

_**Estamos aquí, ante el fin del fic :D. Probablemente tenga segunda parte, ya que al iniciar esta historia tenía en mente una situación a la cual no nos estamos ni acercando :D**_

_**Muchas gracias a quienes han dejado reviews en esta historia y a quienes me han enviado MP para ayudarme en las correcciones gramaticales y de lore. Realmente se los agradezco. Son ustedes la unica razón por la cual escribo fic en estos momentos, y por ello, mi y un gracias.**_

_**No los entretendré mas.**_

_**SALTEMOS A LA HISTORIA! **_

- Entonces, tenemos un chico que te gusta y te llevará hasta la cima con todas sus fuerzas- Indicó Miltiades, sonriendo. No era muy común en ella el hacerlo, pero igual era una bella vista- Chicos amistosos trabajando como compañeros de trabajo. Y como si fuera poco, un jefe que se preocupa por nosotras, siendo un entrometido irremediable- Sus ojos negros apuntaban a Jaune, quien en las ultimas semanas, parecía haberse colado en la vida de todos los presentes y haberlas cambiado para mejor.

Todos rodeaban al muchacho rubio, incómodo ante la atención.

- Por eso, tanto yo como mi hermana, juramos seguirte a donde tu digas que vayamos- Indicó Melanie, mientras caminaba a su lado, y se ajustaba el escote.

Miltiades la imitó.

Los empleados se ajustaron la corbata.

Los miembros de la pandilla subieron los cierres de sus camperas de cuero.

Y por ultimo, Junior ajustó su corbata a su vez.

- Por ello, en nombre de todos, quiero desearte !Un feliz mesversario¡ - Celebró Lucian, mientras le saltaba desde atrás, en un amistoso abrazo, y la fiesta daba comienzo.

_**Capítulo 5: El golpe.**_

_**El club. **_

Jaune podía afirmar que estaba "Perdido" en lo mas cercano a la borrachera que había experimentado.

Simplemente estaba muy mareado, pero extrañamente feliz.

Por ello le pareció poco extraño que las mellizas llegaran desde detrás de el, sentándose a su lado en la barra.

- Ya hace un mes que apareciste en el club, amigo- Sonrió Melanie, con una bebida en mano.

- Un mes en que tu sentido de la moda ha decaído de pobre, a simplemente lastimoso- Remarcó Miltiades, sonando bastante disgustada – Y dado que has pagado nuestras entradas a la academia de actuación, concluimos en como devolverte el favor

Sin mas, y con Lucian escoltándolas, llevaron al muchacho, aunque confundido e intimidado, afuera del club.

Volvieron a la media hora.

- No se puede hacer una casa duradera con arena -Suspiró Miltiades- Pero por lo menos, ahora estas decente...

El muchacho, aún navegando en la leve borrachera, se veía con un jean ajustado, zapatillas negras y blancas de mucha marca, y una chaqueta de cuero cubriendo lo único que no habían podido cambiar de su ropa.

No por que no pudieran, si no por que el dueño no quería. Jaune estaba muy orgulloso de su armadura, y como esta pasaba desapercibida debajo del cuero de la chaqueta negra, cerrada sobre su pecho.

La capucha de la armadura, puesta sobre su cabellera, le daba una imagen muy similar a la de un ladrón callejero, con mucha clase y estilo.

El rubio rió al verse en el espejo – No es posible que ese sea yo

Las tres acompañantes rieron. Eso si que era acertado.

- De echo, creo que es mas bien como un nuevo tu- Bromeó Junior, apareciendo desde detrás del muchacho – El ultimo mes has entrenado, comprado un negocio, y dirigido tus propias ganancias – Es mas, para celebrar este primer mes de éxitos, y para alentar la idea que no sea el ultimo, entre los chicos nos cooperamos y trajimos a un fantasma de tu pasado, que sabemos que extrañaste mucho.

El muchacho no podía creer lo que cargaba el DJ mientras pasaba entre la multitud.

Cuando llegó hasta el, le extendió la espada.

-Crocea... Mors...- Susurró, mientras recibía el mango del objeto con suavidad, como si todo esto fuera un sueño imposible.

- Y claro, nosotros no nos íbamos a quedar atrás- Sonrió Nathan, abriéndose paso entre los empleados – Como conmemoración a un mes bastante prolifero, y a tu iniciación en nuestro grupo, hemos decidido darte lo que a todo motoquero le hace falta...

Abrieron las puertas del local. Si...

Una moto. Una enorme y genial moto, como las de las películas que el solía mirar de pequeño...

- Pero no se conducir...- Replicó el muchacho, a lo que las risas no se hicieron esperar.

Demasiada simpatía había en el ambiente.

La fiesta siguió alocándose cada vez mas, hasta que incluso los clientes se sumaron al alboroto. Pronto, cada vez mas gente fue hacia el bar, hasta que los empleados tuvieron que empezar a poner toldos en la entrada para improvisar mas lugar, y correr hacia sus proveedores para conseguir mas bebida y comida.

Poco a poco la alegría fue extendiéndose, hasta que la cantidad de personas sobrepasó las mil.

Sin embargo, curiosamente todos los proveedores habían aceptado la demanda demasiado bien, tanto para suplirla como para aceptarla.

La gente que concurría al bar eran de demasiadas clases. Faunus, humanos, pandilleros, policías...

El DJ recibió ayuda de DJ auxiliares demasiado rápido, y el dinero ascendía por montones, solo para ser gastado en mas mercancía para ser consumida al instante.

Era como si alguien lo hubiera preparado todo desde el principio, y Junior lo notó al instante. Luego sonrió con sapiencia.

- Bien jugado, perfecto extraño. Bien jugado...

Lo que Junior no sabía, era que Jaune, en medio de la fiesta, ignorando el enorme y brillante cartel con su silueta en la entrada, miró a Nathan, y asintió seriamente.

Este a su vez, dejándose llevar por la fiesta, cambiaba súbitamente su rostro al ver a uno de sus compañeros de pandilla y asentir levemente, con seriedad y brusquedad.

Esta silenciosa afirmación pasó sin ser notada hasta que todos los involucrados hubieron sabido que el momento había llegado

_**Hace tres días. Un callejón con una mesa sencilla**_

_Nathan le miraba impasible, pero no hacía mas que ocultar su sorpresa._

_El muchacho podía ser bueno, caritativo e inocente. Pero era ambicioso. Demasiado ambicioso._

_En el buen y mal sentido. Su plan era simplemente loco, poco probable, y por demás idiota. Pero de tan ridículo..._

_Quizá funcionaría._

_Después de todo, Jaune había estado trabajando en hacerse un nombre para si mismo en las calles. Y si bien algunos moretones la habían valido, había quedado con buenas impresiones de todos alrededor._

_Venía de la nada, solucionaba tu problema, y se iba dándote los buenos días. Casi como un super héroe. O, mejor dicho, un caballero de brillante armadura._

_Claro que solucionarlos no había sido fácil. El muchacho había estado practicando con Nathan, si, quien mostró ser un maestro mas contemplativo que su amigo faunus, pero no estaba ni cerca de se un luchador ideal. _

_Sin embargo, el muchacho lo daba todo para proteger al prójimo. Y eso, tarde o temprano, labraba la mejor de las opiniones acerca de él_

_Pronto, cada pandilla sabía del "Shinning Knitgh", un bobo e inocente respiro de la oscuridad del mundo. Y muy bienvenido entre todos._

_Por lo que gran parte iría al club en su celebración de su primer mes con ellos._

_Por otro lado, debía aplaudir la calma de Jaune frente a las familias, quiene volvían a presionar el cuello del negocio. Al parecer, estaban empezando a hacer negocios con los terroristas "White Fang" y, al ser Junior un ex colaborador del grupo, la mafia lo quería fuera del camino para evitar futuras sorpresas desagradables._

_Ellos ahora estaban en una guerra discreta, y todos sabían que era cuestión de tiempo para que, junto con los "White Fang" atacasen el negocio, o le propusieran un trato bastante injusto._

_Claro que Junior jamas aceptaría un trato que le obstaculizara el negocio, y Jaune tampoco, siendo pupilo de Junior en el mundo de los negocios._

_Fue cuando escuchó el plan del muchacho que se enteró de que el rubio no solo estaba viendo el problema de las familias con mucha concentración, si no que estaba concentrado total y completamente en el._

_Y el ultimo día de su primer mes, llevaría a cabo su plan._

_Código: El golpe._

_Simple, conciso y con una estrategia sencilla. Perfectamente creíble proviniendo de Jaune Arc._

_**El club**_

- ¿Junior atenderá a los clientes mientras no estemos?- Preguntó Jaune seriamente mientras los motoqueros a su alrededor, Nathan entre ellos, asentían – Bien. Fase uno, agrupar fuerzas, en marcha – Sin decir mas, se puso los guantes de cuero y subió a la parte de atrás de la moto de uno de los conductores.

Los vehículos rugieron mientras salían disparados del callejón trasero del club.

_**Hace tres días. Un callejón con una mesa sencilla**_

_- Si no me equivoco, un líder de pandilla tiene, entonces, la capacidad de llamar a todos los suyos para una "Gresca" como ustedes le dicen. Necesitamos tenerlos a todos en el mismo lugar al mismo tiempo entonces._

_- Para ello necesitarías intimidarlos demasiado._

_- Claro que si Nathan. Por ello es que vendrá toda la pandilla el día señalado._

_- Pero vas a necesitar provocar una imagen bastante épica para lograr lo que quieres hacer...- Susurró Lucian, tomándose de la barbilla mientras se apoyaba en la pared- !Bingo¡ Ya se que truco puede servirte._

_**El círculo de las latas**_

La primera parte era un éxito.

Los líderes de cada pandilla, estando con poca guardia dado que la mayoría de sus chicos estaban en la fiesta del club, fueron fácilmente acorralados por Nathan, Jaune y los motoqueros, requiriendo sus fuerzas para una "Gresca" esa misma noche.

Muchos mostraron dudas e incluso negaciones, pero al ver a quien atacaban, y lo que podían ganar si lo lograban, aceptaron. Algunos mas vivamente que otros, pero todos aceptaron.

Mientras llamaban a sus chicos, Jaune les indicó el punto de reunión en el círculo de las latas. Y en la arena, reunió a todos.

Suspiró largamente. No le gustaban las multitudes, y menos las formadas por personas que fueran ex convictos, criminales, o simplemente, pandilleros.

- Esuchenme todos. Las familias esperarán hasta que termine la fiesta para atacarnos cuando estemos cansados. Lo que no esperan es que nosotros tomemos la iniciativa. Ahora, vamos a atacar cada foco de cada familia en cada lugar de la ciudad en donde estén actuando. Vamos a tomar a sus líderes y les entregaremos a la justicia. Tengo amigos en la policía que tomarán cartas en el asunto para que no les molesten a ustedes cuando los entreguen. Una vez terminemos, la ciudad estará libre de familias, y todos podremos continuar con el asunto con naturalidad. Pero para ello, todos debemos acordar algo...- Suspirando nuevamente, se paró en una de las latas, usando un pequeño truco con el aura para que el fuego le recorriera, pero no le quemara. La imagen que creaba era espectacular- No habrá guerra entre pandillas. Si van a seguir mi plan, sepan que yo tomaré responsabilidad por lo que hagan, y por ello, será a mi a quien deban consultar por cualquier problema. Sepan también que continuaré haciendo lo que mejor se hacer, y acecharé el problema de cualquiera para resolverlo lo mejor posible. Por que yo iré a la cabeza, y seré la punta brillante de la espada que cortará la opresión en nuestras calles. Conserven sus territorios, y expandanlos sin entrar en conflicto con otras bandas, pues no lo quiero, pero responderán ante mi, a cambio, y socorrerán mi llamado al ser invocados por mi. ¿Quienes aceptan? ¿Me dejarán ser su "Shinning Knigth" el día de hoy?

Todos le miraron en silencio. No estaban acostumbrados a las palabras tan rebuscadas, pero diablos que sonaba épico.

Entonces, Jaune se aclaró la garganta, muy incómodo y con el sudor frío recorriendo su espalda

– Dije... !Me dejarán ser su "Shinning Knigth"¡

Todos le miraron. Y en el no vieron a un competidor, un pandillero, un negociante o un luchador.

Vieron un niño. Un simple niño a quien arrebataron todo, y quien fue adoptado por la ambición. Y a quien esta no le dejó salir hasta que fuera un hombre.

Y que, además, estaba enamorado. Se podía ver en sus celestes ojos, tras las chispas del fuego que de la lata eructaba atravez del cuerpo del muchacho.

Todos, desincronizadamente, pero en su totalidad, subieron sus cierres de las camperas de cuero, ajustaron sus collares, arreglaron los cuellos de sus remeras o se subieron los cuellos de sus chaquetas.

El muchacho no necesitó mas que eso.

- !Entonces marchamos¡ !Estos son los lugares que deben desarmar¡- Indicó, mientras con su espada, por fin reunida con su dueño, marcaba en la tierra un plano improvisado de la ciudad, y los lugares a donde atacar.

_**Hace tres días. Un callejón con una mesa sencilla**_

_-Jajaja... ¿Así que escuchas tras las paredes?_

_-Es mas bien estar atento a las conversaciones que no te incumben – Sonrió el muchacho, incómodo- Ayuda a enterarte de cierta información útil . Como por ejemplo, en que centros operan las distintas familias. Por lo que se, son seis._

_- Y hay doce pandillas. Tenemos números de sobra- Apreció Nathan, rascándose la barbilla- Siempre pensamos que eran mas que nosotros._

_- Eso es por que no prestas atención a las conversaciones importantes – Se jactó Jaune, sentándose en un tacho de basura tapado – Si todas las pandillas se uniesen, aunque sea por una noche, desmantelaríamos las familias en un santiamén. Mis amigos en la jefatura de policía me darán una mano con eso._

_- Si tu lo dices- Lucian no estaba muy cómodo con su participación en el plan. No le gustaba mucho la idea de quedarse en la fiesta sin ayudar a sus compañeros, pero entendía que era necesario que alguien involucrado tuviera un ojo en el negocio..._

_Ademas, Melanie estaría preciosa esa noche._

_**El golpe … **_

Éxito. Éxito a donde alcanzaba le razonamiento.

Cada ataque había sido veloz, sencillo y rápido. Algo que nadie en ninguna mafia esperaría, debido a que ellos creían en un honor interno, la policía comprada que cubría las calles, y el poder de sus negocios para mantenerse a flote.

Nunca se esperarían que, en medio de la noche, la misma policía a la que ellos confiaban protección estuviera, casualmente, fuera de servicio.

Nunca hubieran esperado que sus compradores y colaboradores, no queriendo relacionarse con terroristas ni con sus aliados, se volvieran contra ellos esa noche.

Nunca se hubieran imaginado... que los rumores acerca de un caballero brillante fueran reales.

Pero lo eran. Y con sorpresiva y certera fuerza, todas las pandillas llegaron en sus motos, como cuervos en la noche, y asaltaron las casas de los capos de las familias.

Y no solo ellos. Si no también sus tratantes. Sus segunda mano. Sus colaboradores mas profundos.

Y, atados, eran dejado en frente de la estación de policía. Setenta y siete personas, amordazadas, y reconocidas por los miembros de la jefatura.

El resto, se desencadenaría solo...

_**Dos días despues. Beacon**_

-!Hey¡ Parece que la justicia se esta llevando a mano dura en la ciudad – Inquirió Yang, con una sonrisa, mientras veían la televisión.

La reportera hablaba con emoción y estupefacción en la sala del juicio, mientras se daban los detalles de la ultima de las sentencias.

-De manera extraordinaria- Decía la reportera, con lentes y pelo estilo carré, llegandole hasta el cuello – Se ha permitido a la prensa presenciar las ultima sentencias a todos y cada uno de los capos de la mafia, quienes se han visto rodeados de declaraciones de sus principales colaboradores y la presentación de pruebas de la policía, evidenciando su historial criminal y mostrando poderosas sentencias a los "Padres" de la mafia. Y por lo que sabemos, no solo es a ellos si no a sus colaboradores, segundos al mando y varios de sus subordinados. ¿Esto será el final de las familias en la ciudad? Quizá no, pero lo que si se sabe, es que todas estas capturas llegaron a nombre de "The Shinning Knigth"...

Del otro lado de la cafetería, el equipo de Cardin Whincester miraba la televisión. Otro noticiero.

- En un impresionante cambio de eventos, las pandillas hicieron publica la información de la disolución de sus guerras callejeras y del infame "Circulo de latas". Ademas, se rumorea que ahora responden todos a una autoridad cuya identidad parece de fábula. Informantes nos indican que se trata de ...- Detrás de su barra, el conductor del programa leyó la información en su pila de papeles mientras se ajustaba su corbata, como a punto de decir algo descabellado- Un caballero... de brillante armadura. El "Shinning Knigth" según sus propias palabras.

En la biblioteca, también estaba encendidos los televisores. Y también prestaban atención al noticiero.

- Sorprendiendo a todos, el club Rooster Theeth, conocido por su historial introvertido y dudoso, tomó un cambio drástico, hace dos días, haciendo la fiesta mas grande que tuviese la ciudad en un club. La cantidad de personas ascendió las tres mil, y se rumoreaba que, a las tres de la mañana, los mismos policías acudieron a la fiesta. Aquí vamos a hablar con su dueño, de apodo Junior, quien nos dará una exclusiva- Abriéndose paso, el uniformado periodista se encontró con el empresario, quien le saludó cordialmente atravez de las cámaras una vez terminó de atender a su ultimo cliente. El club se mostraba lleno de gente – Hola Junior.

- Buenos días.

- Nos dijiste que tenías un anuncio que hacer en los medios ¿No?

Una risa le respondió, mucho antes de su frase – Mira amigo. Sabíamos que no era lo suficientemente famoso, así que decidimos hablar de ello en televisión.

Para ese momento, todos los noticieros de esa hora enfocaron al supuesto dueño del negocio, mientras varios periodistas de distintas cadenas se le acercaban

- !Hey¡ !Yo lo conozco¡- Exclamó Yang, señalando la tele.

- ¿No era el dueño del club que destruiste hace unos meses?

- Em... ¿Ooops?- Dijo la rubia a su hermana menor, levantándose de hombros con una incómoda sonrisa- Ellos empezaron.

- Se recuperan rápido al parecer- Afirmó Weiss, mientras cambiaba de nuevo el televisor- Todos los noticieros sintonizan el club. Ni que fuera tan importante el cambio de nombre en un club.

- Cosas mas interesantes han pasado- Inquirió Blake, leyendo su libro- Es increíble el golpe que se dio en contra de los criminales este ultimo mes. Y todo a manos de...

El noticiero continuaba.

- !Para toda la ciudad, y todo Vale¡- Informó Junior desde las cámaras y micrófonos, mientras señalaba hacia el lugar donde el DJ tocaba, el cual paró la música, ante un publico expectante- !De la mano de nuestras dos hermosas socias, Melanie y Miltiades¡ - Las camaras enfocaron a ambas, a la altura del DJ, con las manos en una palanca ubicada tras el equipo de música- !Nuestro nuevo club¡ !Nuestro regalo para todos quienes tengan un día terrible y crean que nada puede brillar en la oscuridad¡ !El nuevo club¡ !The Shinning Knigth¡

Sin mas, las palancas fueron presionadas.

Con brillantes luces, el cartel brillante detrás del Dj mostró ser, en realidad, un mural de iluminación que ocupaba toda la pared, mostrando una sombra negra, con placas plateadas en el pecho y los hombros, y con el cabello amarillo, brillando su alrededor con un fuerte dorado, y mostrando el título del local con enorme letras prolijamente ubicadas en el mural.

- Este nuevo personaje es toda una figura, debo admitir- Dijo Wiess, impresionada.

- Esperen un segundo chicas. Esa silueta... ¿no les recuerda a alguien?

Todas miraron con detenimiento la pantalla, curiosas...

-¿Jaune?- Escapó de los labios de Ruby, mientras sus plateados ojos se abrían como platos.

En la tele, la entrevista siguió.

- ¿A que se debe el cambio de nombre?- Preguntó uno de los periodistas, curioso.

- Al nuevo jefe del negocio- Rió Junior, ajustándose la corbata. Al mismo tiempo, todos los empleados empezaron a ajustarse la corbata – Quien ahora está haciendo lo que mejor sabe hacer. Pensar en su princesa.

_**La azotea**_

La fiesta se hacía en su nombre. Pero el solo miraba hacia la luna.

Recordando. Deseando...

¿Que pensaría Pyrrha de el si le viera ahora? Siendo entrenado por los líderes de cada una de las bandas, estaba seguro que pronto se convertiría en un guerrero mas que capaz de reingresar a Beacon... aunque dudaba que fuera a hacerlo por tiempos venideros.

¿Que pensaría Ren de el si le viera ahora? Había cambiado. Si, los miedos y las tonterías inocentes seguían estando, pero ahora, así fuera forzadamente, había confidencia en sus decisiones mas críticas, y en el fondo, pensaba que su liderazgo había mejorado mucho.

¿Que pensaría Nora de el si le viera ahora? Sabía, por seguro, que si ella se enteraba de su situación, estaría total y completamente fuera de si, diciendo cosas sin sentido y sonriendo con jovialidad, saltando de un lado a otro. Diablos que extrañaba esos molestos sonidos.

¿Que pensaría Yang de el si le viese ahora? Con el tiempo, Jaune había aprendido muchas cosas de la calle, un estilo que a la rubia siempre la había sentado bien. Quizá se llevaría mejor con ella ahora que estaba mas en sintonía con la moda de la que ella hacía gala.

¿Que pensaría Blake de el si le viese ahora? Siempre había sido muy callada, y ahora Jaune sabía como respetar los secretos del resto, por que el mismo tenía los propios que ocultar. Un pasado del cual un estaba muy orgulloso, pero también la capacidad de cambiar su futuro. Quizá ahora la entendería mejor.

¿Que pensaría Weiss de el si le viese ahora? El era un hombre de negocios ahora, y no un simple bufón... quizá un bufón de los negocios. La muchacha rica definitivamente le iba a mirar con distintos ojos si le conociera ahora... esperaba.

El desierto circulo de las latas estaba agradablemente silencioso.

Los recuerdos invadieron su mente.

Las risas, los momentos incómodos, los malos chistes, los rechazos, los enigmas, los fracasos y las victorias...

Los entrenamientos con Pyrrha, las conversaciones con Ren, el parloteo de Nora, la indiferencia de Weiss, la hiperactividad de Yang, el misterio de Blake, el entusiasmo de Ruby...

Y sus ojos plateados, como la luna que ahora veía en el cielo.

- Ahora veo por que salgo a verte ...- Murmuró, sonriendo, mientras se recostaba en la cima de una pila del deshuesadero de autos. Luego miró a su mano. La espada estaba entre sus dedos.

- No volverás a abandonarme ¿Verdad? Todo caballero necesita una espada – Susurró, mientras levantaba su espada en alto.

El silencio, y el reflejo de la luna en la hoja, fueron toda la respuesta que necesitó.

Un grito de socorro le vino a los oídos. Quizá una señora frente a un ladrón. Quizá una persona apunto de caer de un edificio. Algo por el estilo...

Pero no importaba. Un caballero estaba cuando le necesitaban.

Con un salto, el muchacho bajó a uno de los extremos de la pila de autos. Con un sonido ensordecedor, salió encima de una moto con adornos particulares hasta la cima de la pila de deshuesadero, y levantando la parte delantera hacia arriba en la parte mas alta, hizo sonar el motor fuertemente...

Como el relinchar de un caballo.

Espada en mano, palma libre en volante del vehículo, aceleró hacia la noche, comenzando a brillar su cuerpo con un aura blanquecina.

_**En algún lugar de la ciudad**_

La extravagante mujer estaba muy disgutada.

La mafia ya no podía brindarle el apoyo que necesitaba, y las pandillas estaba fuera de su alcance. Todas estupidizadas con ese tal "Shinning Knigth".

- Cuidado con esas miradas de muerte, o quizá mates a alguien de verdad – Se mofó un hombre muy bien vestido, con un sombrero elegante y el cabello peinado para el costado, tapando uno de sus ojos. Mientras hablaba, se llevaba un cigarrillo a la boca.

- Sería mucho mas fácil así – Suspiró, masajeandose el puente de la nariz con sus dedos – De todas formas, con ayuda o no de los capos, es hora de iniciar la fase dos de nuestro plan.

- Eh... señora. No le va a gustar esto – Indicó un subordinado, vestido de negro y con una mascara bastante atemorizante en su rostro – Nuestros cargamentos de "Dust" fueron... bueno... diezmados.

-!¿QUE?¡

Minutos mas tarde, todos los presentes miraban estupefactos los vagones de "Dust" medio vacíos...

En uno de ellos, una nota decía _Hace unos días me tomé la libertad de "Limpiar" estos vagones. Estaban llenos de "Polvo". Lamento no haber terminado, pero no quería que nos vieran trabajar. Odio el público. Sin embargo, no se preocupen. El polvo que sobraba lo devolví a las autoridades, y si llegan a saber de otra posibilidad de robo, van a custodiar los cargamentos con uñas y dientes. _

_La ciudad es nuestra, White Fang. Nadie roba en nuestra ciudad._

_Cordialmente, "The Shinning Knigth"_

Luego de varias horas de enojo y protesta, la extravagante muchacha resopló, tranquilizándose.

-Esto retrasa mucho las cosas – Bufó, cansada- Roman. Tendrás que robar ahora en el exterior de la ciudad. No tenemos la fuerza para luchar contra este tipo y, ademas, llevar a cabo nuestros planes. Tendremos que empezar a reclutar mas gente. Necesitamos mas soldados.

- Wow, wow, para tu caballo- Dijo el sujeto de blanco, mientras sacaba su cigarrillo de la boca- ¿Segura que no podemos lidiar con esta imitación de super héroe?

- Tiene a la mafia y a las pandillas de su lado. No es recomendable. Ademas, haríamos mucho ruido. Perderíamos el factor sorpresa.

- Como digas. Como si no fuera difícil robar "Dust" aquí en la ciudad, ahora debo robarla en el exterior... esto puede tomar un rato.

_**El club**_

Junior miró al muchacho entrar, con un nuevo cliente, asustado quizá, al club.

Probablemente alguien a quien había salvado en su salida nocturna. Los chichones en su cabeza lo demostraban notoriamente.

Pero el verlo ahora...

Cuando llegó no era si no un chico asustado, dudoso, y un completo bufón.

Verlo ahora... asustado, dudoso, y todavía un bufón, pero sonriente, enérgico... ambicioso.

Se ajustó la corbata, orgulloso.

Y poco a poco, el resto de los empleados comenzaron a ajustarse su corbata también.

Nathan, y los suyos, se subieron los cierres de las camperas.

Quizá los planes de Jaune para sabotear los cargamentos robados de una organización terrorista, llevados a cabo hacía unos días, los pondrían en pie de guerra con la organización en un futuro. Pero por las razones correctas. La policía era una aliada, y la ciudad era, por fin, de ellos.

Y no dejarían que unos extremistas robaran en su ciudad así como así.

Si tan solo hubieran tenido tiempo, hubieran vaciado todo, pero Jaune insistió en que no fuera una operación violenta, y por ello habían abandonado antes de vaciar los vagones por completo.

Pero era algo. El mensaje estaba dado.

Y todos estaba satisfechos.

El mundo volvía a tener tres tipos de personas.

Las malas, ocupadas solamente de ellas mismas y sus deseos egoístas.

Las profesionales, ocupadas en crecer y vivir lo mejor posible.

Y las buenas. Aquellos seres de los cuentos de fábula que ayudan solo por el placer de ayudar. Por el gusto de saber que el resto disfruta de su vida como debe ser.

Que se ocupan de brillar en la mas oscura de las noches.

Jaune invitó al cliente una bebida, y luego de un rato, la cara de miedo del recién llegado se transformó en una de alegría y camaradería al encontrarse en medio de una gran fiesta de luces y baile.

El rubio miró, con una sonrisa, al recién llegado cliente perderse entre la multitud.

Aun se vestía con su chaqueta negra, y Crocea Mors estaba enfundada en su pieza, colgada de la pared.

Su armadura era vestida debajo del cuero, y su capucha tirada para tras sobresalía al cuello de la chaqueta.

¿Que pensaría Ruby de el si le viese ahora? …

…

"No volverás a llorar por mi" Pensó, con una falsa confidencia, pero una real decisión.

¿A llevar sus palabra a cabo? Claro que no...

A pasar el resto de su vida intentándolo.

_**Fin del capítulo 5. Final de temporada**_

_**Así cerramos esta historia!**_

_**Por ahora (Insertar risa diabólica)**_

_**Bueno gente, por favor traten de no guardarse nada. Este es mi primer fic "Terminado" en y, si bien la historia no lo está, me gustaría saber bien que les pareció la obra. Y mas que nada, el final.**_

_**¿Le da ganas de saber mas? ¿Quieren que continue?**_

_**¿Que les ha parecido los OC? ¿Los personajes de reparto estuvieron bien usados? ¿Jaune les pareció creible? ¿Les entretuvo? ¿Lo odiaron?**_

_**Todo eso me hace mucha falta saberlo, así que espero que les haya gustado y quieran decirme que les parecio :D.**_

_**Muchas gracias por haberme acompañado en este viaje por una realidad alterna, y sin mas que decir.**_

_**HASTA LA PRÓXIMA!**_

Blake estaba intrigada lo rápido que Ruby había aceptado la idea de ir a investigar la ciudad en busca de los planes de la White Fang.

No que le molestara, pero si le intrigaba.

Cuando en sus ojos plateados vio ese fuego interno, sonrió para si misma.

Ella quería ayudar a su amiga, si. Pero también quería otra cosa.

Quería buscar a Jaune. Aunque, de seguro, ni ella sabía por que.


End file.
